Deadly Valentine
by xBaskerville
Summary: Armures, Écailles, Surplis… Ce sont des robes protectrices possédant une volonté propre. Lors de rares cas, elles rendent fou leur porteur, de quoi les protéger des autres ou d'eux-mêmes.
1. I

Je voulais une histoire sur Sylphide/Valentine, car je trouve ce couple assez peu utilisé alors qu'ils sont trop choupichous. Du coup, j'ai mis les mains au clavier, j'ai monté cette histoire, tirée par les cheveux et possiblement étrange, mais dont l'idée s'est incrustée, pour ne plus s'en aller. Et comme Valentine est l'un de mes spectres favoris, c'est lui qui s'en prendra plein la figure (ceci ne fait aucun sens).

En plus de retomber encore une fois dans ce fandom, je me suis mise toute seule au défi. J'adore écrire depuis que je suis en âge de savoir écrire un peu près sans faute à chaque mot, j'ai pas mal de problème avec les temps de narrations, avec la fâcheuse tendance de tout écrire au présent. Alors, cette fois-ci, outre les évocations du passé et du futur, voici un texte écrit au présent. Entre nous, je regrette autant que je m'éclate.

Le titre ne vient pas de moi, mais d'une amie proche (que je harcèle littéralement avec cette fanfic avec une autre amie commune, depuis sa création, même en temps de Japan Expo, PerleMajor, Byby, je vous nem fort), car mes propres titres ne collaient pas. Il est possible qu'il change.

Avec ce chapitre posté, j'ai les trois suivant en réserve (et relecture), et le cinquième en cours d'écriture. Étant donné que je bosse jusque fin août et que je reprends les cours par la suite, je vais tenter de faire un chapitre par mois et de garder cette avance (croisez les doigts, je bosse au Luxembourg où ils n'ont que des claviers Qwertz…).

Sur ce, j'espère que la Japan Expo fut intéressante (si vous vous y êtes rendus) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Deadly Valentine  
** Chapitre Un

 _Milieu du XXIe siècle – fin 2040's - Juillet._

_ Ses Majestés t'ont confiées une mission d'assassinat. Nous partons sur le champ.

Sylphide hoche la tête et suit sans un mot, le Juge qu'il sert depuis des millénaires.  
Sa mission n'est pas anodine, c'est même une tâche récurrente qu'il effectue sans problème.

En silence, Rhadamanthe en tête, ils quittent le parvis du troisième tribunal des Enfers.  
Minos a obtenu d'Hadès qu'il y ait désormais trois tribunaux distincts, que les trois Juges puissent effectuer chacun de leur côté leur travail, sans tension d'aucune sorte, ni compétition quelconque. À présent, si les journées restent éprouvantes, Sylphide reconnaît qu'elles se déroulent dans une ambiance plus sereine. Même les âmes leur semblent moins angoissées face à leur jugement dernier.

Le Basilic fronce les sourcils quand il se rend compte que son maître n'emprunte pas le chemin vers la sortie des Enfers, mais s'enfonce dans les différentes sphères et les prisons. Cela l'intrigue plus qu'un peu, mais le jeune spectre ne pose aucune question. Son Seigneur sait ce qu'il fait. Sylphide n'a qu'à obéir.  
Toutefois, il perd un peu de sa superbe quand tous deux parviennent à l'entrée du palais d'Hadès. Outre les Juges et en dehors des rassemblements des troupes, aucun spectre n'a le droit de pénétrer le palais de Guidecca sans y avoir été officiellement invité par Hadès, Perséphone ou encore Pandore. Les invitations ne sont que des convocations déguisées qui n'apportent jamais rien de bon. Rares sont ceux qui s'en tirent avec un simple blâme.

 _Ils savent_. pense le jeune spectre une boule au ventre, _Ils savent_ …

Rhadamanthe, imperturbable au conflit interne de son subalterne, poursuit son chemin à l'intérieur de la baptise, où une sœur s'empresse de lui ouvrir la lourde porte, le dos courbé au plus bas.

_ Ses Majestés n'attendent pas. gronde le juge dans un rappel à l'ordre

Ne souhaitant s'attirer la colère de son maître et celle des dieux du domaine, Sylphide rentre la tête dans les épaules et avance à son tour. La sœur referme la porte derrière lui. Les yeux fixés sur le sol, le spectre du Basilic suit Rhadamanthe comme un chien suivrait docilement son maître.  
Le juge ne l'emmène pas dans la salle du trône ; le soulagement libère le nœud de son estomac. S'il ne va pas faire face à Hadès et sa femme, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas. Mais dans ce cas, si ses seigneurs et maîtres ignorent son larcin passé, pourquoi est-il _ici_ pour une simple mission d'assassinat ?

Les couloirs sont sombres, interminables. Un parfait labyrinthe qui fait ressurgir les craintes informulées du spectre du Basilic. C'est une aile du palais que peu de spectres ont eu le loisir de visiter et Sylphide les identifie comme étant les appartements privés d'Hadès et Perséphone, lorsqu'ils ne résident pas à Elysion.  
Ses craintes se transforment bientôt en inquiétude : son Seigneur Rhadamanthe ne va pas monter une tentative d'assassinat sur le couple royale ? N'est-ce pas ?

Le Juge le tire de ses réflexions délirantes :

_ Quelques surplis sont issus de monstres ayant un attrait particulier pour dévorer les âmes. commente alors le Juge en le tirant de ses pensées, Ils arrivent parfois, que cet instinct primaire ressurgisse, et pousse le porteur à en dévorer quelques-unes. Les âmes dévorées ne peuvent être réincarnées. Tu comprends donc que c'est un acte grave, puni par la mort, sans aucun procès. Sa Majesté Hadès comprend que cet acte de folie est initié par le surplis, il accepte donc que le spectre incriminé soit réincarné. Nous nous occupons donc de tuer ledit spectre, de le réincarner, tandis que Sa Majesté s'occupe de laver le surplis.  
_ Je n'ai-  
_ Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Sylphide. Ses Majestés t'ont juste choisit pour éliminer le spectre qui a dévoré plusieurs centaines d'âmes. C'est un camarade à nous tous, qui a servi fidèlement pendant des siècles et Ses Majestés souhaitent qu'il parte rapidement et sans douleur. Puisque c'est un spectre que tu connais, Ses Majestés t'octroieront quelques jours de repos. Libre à toi de les prendre ou non.  
_ Pensez-vous que je dois les prendre ?

Il a déjà tué, il aide aux jugements des âmes... Tuer quelqu'un ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid. Un mort de plus de son dû ne lui fait pas peur. Une de plus ou une de moins ne tourmentera pas sa conscience. Mais la personne qu'il a ordre de tuer est un camarade, collègue et compagnon d'arme. Tuer un inconnu ou tuer un adversaire, n'est pas pareil qu'assassiner de sang-froid un compagnon d'arme. Il le sait par expérience.

Le Juge ne lui répond pas, Sylphide s'en accommode. Les yeux glués sur le sol de marbre noir, il ne fait que suivre la marche.

Rhadamanthe s'arrête soudain devant une porte. Son arrêt est tellement imprévisible que son subalterne manque de lui rentrer dedans. Le Juge n'en porte aucun intérêt et s'occupe de donne un coup sec sur le montant en bois.

_ Aux vues des circonstances, si tu prends ces quelques jours de repos, je le verrai juste comme un acte de fainéantise. Toutefois, il serait aussi inconvenable de refuser un présent accordé par Ses Majestés.

Le spectre du Basilic ne peut répondre quoi que ce soit, ni poser plus de question (qui allait-il devoir tuer ? Un collègue, certes, mais s'il n'a pas à prendre quelques jours, c'est qu'il n'est pas proche de ce spectre, n'a-t-il pas raison ?) Perséphone sort de la pièce ; Sylphide s'incline immédiatement. La déesse lui lance un regard si indéchiffrable que son mal-être revient au galop.

La Déesse redonne toute son attention à son Juge, son regard maintenant bien plus affligé.

_ Il dort. Ce sera mieux ainsi.  
_ Je pense aussi. Nous y allons Sylphide.

Le Porteur du Basilic saute sur ses pieds, incapable de croiser le regard de sa déesse.

Celle-ci l'interpelle, dans une voix si tranchante qu'un inconnu aurait pu se demander s'il s'agissait de la même personne s'étant adressée à Rhadamanthe quelques secondes plus tôt :

_ Sois rapide.  
_ Oui, Votre Altesse !

Il rentre dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, Rhadamanthe le suit sur ses talons. Cela ne calme pas le mal-être persistant du plus jeune depuis quand son Seigneur assiste personnellement à une exécution ? La porte se referme sur leur déesse sans un bruit.

Ils ne restent pas dans le noir bien longtemps les bougies s'allument une à une, vacillantes, et éclairent peu à peu l'endroit.

Dire que la pièce est en désordre minimiserait les détails. Plusieurs furies l'ont habités : comme expliquer les coussins éventrés, les meubles brisés, les murs marqués d'empreintes de griffes, les vitres éclatées désormais remplacées par un champ de force ? Sylphide ne sait pas vraiment où mettre les pieds, au milieu de ces détritus de bois, de tissus, de verres et de plumes.

Derrière-lui, adossé à la porte, Rhadamanthe sort une cigarette qu'il allume d'une bouffée de cosmos. Son Seigneur l'observe un moment, avant de lâcher à voix basse :

_ Sur ta droite.

Docile, Sylphide s'avance vers les vestiges d'un lit à baldaquin. Plus il s'en approche, plus il distingue une forme assoupie, roulée en boule sur le matelas visiblement intacte. Sans un bruit, ayant promis que sa proie aurait une mort rapide, le spectre ne retient plus son poison, et le laisse se diffuser aux alentours.  
Pour le contenir en catastrophe, statufié par l'effroi et ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Non. Non. C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas. Ses Majestés ne peuvent pas lui demander de faire _ça_.

_ N'attends pas qu'il se réveille.  
_ C'est- Je-

Un piaffement mécontent le fait sursauter.  
Une harpie est dans un coin, son regard braqué sur lui. La lueur qui brille dans ses prunelles est haineuse. Elle bat des ailes, et piaille une seconde fois. Une deuxième suit, perchée sur le haut de ce qui devait être une armoire.

Rhadamanthe souffle une autre bouffée. Un peu de cendre tombe sur le sol, alors qu'une troisième harpie feule et piaffe son mécontentement de leurs présences.

D'autres harpies descendent de leur perchoir, entourant le lit. Elles chuintent de plus en plus fort, toujours plus agressives, plus haineuses. Ensemble, elles éveillent sa proie.

_ Qu'attends-tu Sylphide ? questionne son maître d'un ton si calme que la situation parait irréaliste

C'est une situation à laquelle le jeune spectre se sent littéralement démunit. Ses pensées vont et viennent, s'entrechoquent, se bousculent, le paralysent. Ses jambes flageolent, peinent à le maintenir debout et droit.  
D'un côté, il sait qu'il désobéit à un ordre direct, de l'autre… il ne peut porter la main sur le corps assoupi un peu plus loin. Une fois avait suffi. Sylphide ne survivrait pas à une deuxième fois.

_ Je ne _peux_ pas ! hurle-t-il au-delà du vacarme des harpies, Je ne tuerai pas Valentine !

Rhadamanthe tire une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Son regard doré le fixe, le transperce. Sylphide baisse la tête, courbe le dos.

_ Je ne peux pas tuer Valentine. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Sa voix est plus faible, un vague chuchotement qu'il pense assourdit par les piaillements aigues des harpies

_ Pourtant, à la dernière Guerre Sainte, cela ne t'a guère posé problème.

 _Il sait_.  
Sylphide ne veut pas savoir comment son supérieur a appris son méfait passé. Même s'il reçoit cette information avec un rien de soulagement, alors que la honte commence à lui dévorer l'estomac. Il mérite le fouet et l'emprisonnement. Peut-être mérite-t-il même de mourir ici, maintenant, de la main de son maître, bien qu'être exécuté de la main de Valentine soit plus équitable.

Le silence reprend ses droits de manière bien abrupte, de quoi permettre un piaillement plus guttural –moins féminin- de retentir dans la pièce détruite.

Le visage de Rhadamanthe se tord dans une grimace. Il lâche sa cigarette qu'il écrase bien vite sous son talon.

_ Si tu ne peux pas le tuer, dégage d'ici.  
_ S'il vous plait, Seigneur, ne le tuez-

Les pupilles roses qu'il aime tellement s'accrochent aux siennes.

Sylphide sent sa gorge s'assécher.  
Quelque chose ne va pas avec Valentine. Entre son surplis qui ne le couvre qu'à moitié et ce regard plus animal qu'humain…

_ Val-

Les iris se fendent, tandis que les pupilles deviennent rouges.  
Il sent le bras de son supérieur sur son épaule, dans une veine tentative de le faire partir.

D'un simple battement d'ailes, Valentine s'est jeté sur lui pour le projeter au le sol et l'y maintient avec ses serres. Ses dents se plantent dans son cou, juste au niveau de sa jugulaire.

Comme une harpie, Valentine lui aspire son âme.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu et que je vous verrais au mois prochain !  
Des harpies en chocolat pour tout le monde !


	2. II

Je suis un poil en retard dans cette publication. _Soumanai_ !

Quelques fautes ont été repérées dans le chapitre précédent et corrigées. Je suis désolée de ne pas les avoir vu plus tôt. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'y en ait pas plus dans celui-ci.

Je me suis rendue compte que –malencontreusement- j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose : pas mal de personnages seront OOC. Pour un temps.

Pour ce chapitre et les autres à venir, je vais également jouer avec les différentes périodes. La raison est juste très simple : je n'ai pas encore finie de mettre en ordre ce qu'il se passe juste après l'attaque de Valentine dans le chapitre précédent. Donc, en attendant, on va remonter le temps et s'approprier quelques éléments essentiels pour la suite. J'aime les jeux de pistes –quand ils ne sont pas trop longs.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous profitez de la petite accalmie qu'offre les orages à venir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Deadly Valentine**  
 **Chapitre Deux**

 _Fin du XXe siècle - 1980's  
Un an avant la Guerre Sainte_

Un dernier coup de maillet raisonne dans le tribunal froid et enfin vide pour la journée. L'âme se désintègre sans qu'elle ne puisse protester ou faire appel à son jugement, pour être jetée immédiatement dans sa prison pour quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit lavée de tout pêché et crime, et ainsi, qu'elle soit apte à la réincarnation.

Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern, Juge d'Hadès, pousse un grognement de satisfaction, se voyant déjà prendre du bon temps avec un verre d'un whisky grand cru, ou d'un tout autre alcool assez puissant pour le détendre, tout en préparant les plans d'attaque du Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour la prochaine Guerre Sainte.  
L'anglais se débarrasse de sa toge, qu'il laisse pendouiller lamentablement sur son siège et se dirige, sans plus s'attarder, vers la sortie. Les lueurs menant à l'antichambre –au premier tri des âmes- lui indiquent que ses quatre fidèles lieutenants travaillent toujours. Surement s'occupent-ils de préparer la journée du lendemain et la répartition des quelques dossiers pour les deux autres tribunaux.

_ La journée est finit, rentrez chez vous. déclare-t-il sans outre mesure et n'aspirant qu'à son repos mérité  
_ J'ai encore quelques dossiers à terminer, Monseigneur. fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient

Il n'en recevra pas une de plus. De ces quatre lieutenants, il n'en reste qu'un seul : son fidèle Valentine. L'adolescent ne cesse de l'impressionner de par sa fidélité à toute épreuve et incassable. Surtout après les évènements de la dernière Guerre Sainte tous deux ne s'étaient pas quittés en bon terme. Le Juge s'étant occupé de l'exécution de son subordonné pour trahison et insubordination en lui transperçant le cœur.  
Sans comprendre pourquoi, à son éveil aux Enfers, Valentine était de nouveau là, portant son surplis avec fierté, fidèle à son poste de second et de Procureur, prêt à le servir au moindre de ses caprices, à tuer pour lui et à mourir pour lui.

Le Juge n'avait rien eut à lui reprocher. Si le Seigneur Hadès avait été capable de pardonner la trahison de son premier lieutenant, Rhadamanthe pouvait suivre la marche et garder la confiance qu'il avait toujours eut envers son sous-fifre si Pandore n'est pas contente de cette décision, qu'elle s'occupe de remplir et classer les dossiers, en plus de régenter les Enfers. Rhadamanthe sera toute ouïe à ses réparties suite à sa décision après cela.

_ Où sont Sylphide, Queen et Gordon ?  
_ Ils étaient assez épuisés. J'ai préféré qu'ils s'en aillent et me laissent gérer le flux.  
_ Tu m'as déjà dit cela hier soir, Valentine. Depuis le début de la semaine, c'est la troisième fois que tu restes. Et nous sommes mercredi.

Le Chypriote garde les yeux glués sur le sol, mais ne démord pas pour autant. De toutes leurs vies communes, humaines comme spectrales, Rhadamanthe n'a pas souvenir que son second ne se soumette vraiment lorsqu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_ Je suis heureux que vous vous souciiez de moi et de mon travail. Mais je vous assure, je vais bien et cela ne me dérange pas de terminer leurs travaux s'ils ne sont pas en forme. Et je préfère m'occuper de tout, avec ma méthode de rangement.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le Juge ne s'attarde pas plus longtemps. Ce serait donner trop de crédit et d'attention à une tierce personne. Ce qu'il ne fait jamais. Ce n'est pas son genre, ni son habitude. Alors, il lâcha vite l'éponge. Si Valentine est dans la capacité à gérer son travail et s'occuper de celui des autres, il n'y pas à s'inquiéter. Cela suffit.

_ Tant que tu es à ton poste à l'heure. grommèle le Juge

Cette remarque n'est là que pour la forme. Un peu pour avoir le dernier mot à cette courte conversation. Outre sa trahison du siècle dernier, il n'a rien à reprocher à la conduite de son subalterne.

_ Bonne nuit, Monseigneur.

Rhadamanthe ne porte pas intérêt au salut protocolaire, le dos déjà tourné et ses pas le guidant vers la sortie.

Le lendemain, sa toge de juge l'attend sagement sur son siège, savamment pliée sur l'accoudoir. Une pile de dossiers patiente pour sa signature, qui confirmera des jugements ou affecter à d'autres postes quelques gardes squelettes et spectres de bas-étages. Proche de son maillet, sur un petit plateau, repose son thé matinal, toujours fumant, accompagné de sucreries chocolatées.  
Une petite attention particulière signée Valentine. Car il n'y a que Valentine pour lui laisser des biscuits et autres bonbons au chocolat, et seul Valentine fabrique le chocolat des Enfers. Une véritable tuerie, soit-dit en passant.

Son second n'est donc pas en retard suite à ses heures supplémentaires non demandées. Dans le cas contraire, le thé ne serait pas fumant. Vraiment, il ne s'est inquiété pour rien. Du moins, le suppose-t-il.  
Sans se poser plus de questions, car il n'y en avait aucune à l'horizon, Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern débuta sa journée comme les précédentes depuis des millénaires.

Il la termine ni en avance, ni en retard, sans aucune pression, juste dans l'ordre de l'habituelle. Ne désirant qu'un bon scotch cette fois-ci, avec un bon cigare, il prend le chemin du retour et croisa encore une fois son second, seul dans l'antichambre, les yeux rougis de fatigue et des cernes bien plus sombre que la nuit précédente. Le porteur de la Harpie ne s'aperçoit même pas de sa présence, bien trop occupé à vérifier le contenu d'un dossier et de passer à un suivant en toute hâte.

Son bureau est surchargé de quatre piles bien distinctes, alors que ceux des trois autres lieutenants sont propres, reluisants, presque éclatants.

_ Je vais finir par penser que les trois autres ont attrapé la fièvre des Enfers.

Le Chypriote sursaute, quelques feuilles virevoltent jusqu'au sol sous le mouvement brusque. Le nez assez bas et la tête dans les épaules, le jeune homme s'empresse de ramasser ces dernières.

_ S-Seigneur Rhadamanthe !  
_ Que font-ils pour être si épuisés depuis maintenant quatre jours pour qu'ils te refilent leurs charges ?  
_ Ils… ils étaient juste un peu fatigués ?  
_ Est-ce une question ou une affirmation ?

Son second avale sa salive, incapable de répondre.  
Rhadamanthe fronce le nez. Pour le coup, ce ne sera pas un verre de scotch qui parviendra à le satisfaire, mais la bouteille entière. Il déteste s'occuper des cohésions de groupe. Sa fonction est de juger l'âme des défunts, d'organiser les troupes et les plans d'attaques contre Athéna et aucunement de s'assurer qu'untel s'entendait bien avec untel.  
Ils sont aux Enfers, que diable ! Pas dans une cour d'école où se rassemblent ces stupides humains !

_ Tu es relevé de tes fonctions pour ce soir.  
_ Comment ? Mais, les dossiers-  
_ Tu discutes les ordres ?

Le porteur de la Harpie se tend sous le ton froid, le Chypriote rentre la tête dans les épaules.

_ Non, Monseigneur.

Rhadamanthe ouvre la porte en grand.

_ Alors sors d'ici.

Le manque de mouvement agace le juge, qui, emporté dans un excès de colère soudain, ne le cache pas plus longtemps par un éclat de voix et un excèdent de cosmos.

_ _Dégage !_

Valentine ne demande pas son reste : plus vite que la lumière, il s'éclipse. Il se retourne une fois les marches descendues, pour saluer son supérieur, sans s'attarder pour ne pas risquer d'énerver un peu plus le Juge. Car ce n'est pas un secret : on ne réveille pas la colère d'une vouivre si on ne veut pas finir dans son estomac.

Le Juge reste encore un moment, le regard poser sur les quatre piles en équilibre sur le bureau. Elles sont distinctes, bien que peu droites. Toutes sont annotées de papiers multicolores. Les jaunes pour les jugements, les verts pour les demandes de transferts, les bleus pour les ordres de transfert, les oranges pour les rapports, les roses pour les demandes de Pandore, les gris pour les dossiers à envoyer à Minos, les violets pour ceux à transférer à Eaque. Un code couleurs simple et efficace, qui en plus, possède un petit résumé des pages suivantes.  
Valentine a mis ce système en place pour gagner du temps il y a quelques réincarnations déjà. Cela demande une bonne organisation et un sacré travail de la part du Chypriote, mais en contrepartie, il gagne du temps. Une marque de fabrique que ses trois autres lieutenants ont préféré ne pas suivre car trop contraignante pour eux.

Alors pourquoi ces quatre fichues piles ont la marque du passage de Valentine ?

Son verre d'alcool l'appelant au loin, Rhadamanthe ne s'en préoccupe pas plus. Sa question attendrait demain.

oOo

_ Notre Seigneur t'a congédié ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Comme quoi, même pour finir nos dossiers, on ne peut pas compter sur toi.

Valentine encaisse sans riposter. Il n'a pas envie de provoquer le moindre esclandre. Cela risquerait de perturber les jugements de leur Maître. Pourtant, s'il ose répliquer, la situation s'arrangera. Normalement. Bien évidemment. Si tout s'arrange par le dialogue en temps normal, aux Enfers, c'est surtout par le rapport de force. Valentine n'en a pas la volonté. Quelqu'un dira un jour qu'il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais, qu'il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis.

Le spectre parvient à faire fi des commentaires acerbes de Queen et Gordon (Surtout ceux de Queen, Gordon parle peu), l'opinion qu'ils ont de lui compte peu. Le plus dur, c'est l'indifférence que Sylphide fait preuve à son égard.

Depuis leur résurrection, il n'a pas eu un seul touché, une seule parole, un seul regard. Juste une indifférence glaciale. Valentine ne sait même pas ce qu'il a fait de mal pour mériter cela.

Le porteur de la Harpie se rend à l'évidence : les autres spectres ont raison de dire que l'amour et les liens ne servent à rien, si ce n'est vous abrutir, de vous rendre faible et au plus mal. Les liens ne laissant que douleur dans leur sillage. Ni plus, ni moins.

Ce soir encore, Rhadamanthe le rejoint alors qu'il travaille seul. Ce soir encore, il prend leur défense par habitude. À défaut de recevoir leur gratitude au moins, montre-t-il sa bonne volonté à son Seigneur.

C'est un point important qu'il doit rattraper depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte.

* * *

 _Fin du XXe siècle - 1980's  
Quelques mois avant la Guerre Sainte_

_ Un changement provisoire de poste va s'opérer.

Ses quatre lieutenants le regardent les yeux ronds, les questions lisibles dans le fond de leurs prunelles. Depuis qu'ils étaient à son service, aucun d'eux quatre n'avait eu à changer de poste.

_ Vous avez déjà entendu que Minos passe la charge du Tribunal à Rune. Eaque fera de même avec Pharaoh une fois qu'il aura fini de le former. Je suis le mouvement. Queen, Gordon, Sylphide, je vous laisse vous partager les tâches de Juge et de Procureur pendant mon absence et le temps de cette guerre.

L'incompréhension se creuse.  
Au cours de guerres précédentes, c'était Valentine qui s'occupait de cette tâche cruciale, jusqu'à ce que sa présence sur le terrain soit demandée et que Rune prenne la relève sur l'ensemble des tribunaux.

Rhadamanthe poursuit :

_ Quant à toi Valentine, tu quittes tout comme moi le travail de bureau. Tu me seconderas.

Ce dernier écarquille les yeux, sans croire à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Les mots coincés dans sa gorge, il ne peut que montrer sa compréhension à travers un hochement rapide de tête. Depuis sa résurrection, il a vraiment la sensation d'être entièrement pardonné pour sa faute passée.

La fierté l'inonde de joie de telle manière qu'il en oublie les plissements des yeux de ses camarades. De toute façon, le Chypriote est bien conscient que s'il n'y a pas un terrain d'entente depuis leur retrouvaille, ça ne sert à rien de chercher à en tenter un. Les Spectres étant, après tout, plus têtus que ses stupides humains. Enfin, sur ce point, aucun d'entre eux ne serait prêt à l'accepter.

_ Les changements prennent effet aujourd'hui.  
_ À vos ordres !

Il n'y a pas à poser la moindre question.  
La Guerre Sainte ne va pas tarder. Ils ont beau être les lieutenants du Juge Rhadamanthe, ils ne restent que des Spectres. Et un Spectre ne pose pas la moindre question à son supérieur : il obéit. La discussion n'a pas lieu d'être. L'obéissance et le respect des ordres –quitte à y obéir aveuglement- permet une organisation parfaite, sans aucun désagrément d'aucune sorte.  
(Ce n'est pas leur façon de faire qui les mène à la défaite. En plus, le simple fait de penser cela irait contre les ordres. Et aller contre les ordres s'ensuit d'une punition. Une punition est une perte de temps. Et du temps, ils n'en ont pas à en perdre.)

Réglés telles des horloges, les quatre lieutenants se sont mis au travail sans le moindre mot, ni quelques questions. Les questions ne sont qu'une perte de temps. Il y a bien des regards à son encontre, lourds de reproches, mais Valentine en a cure. Il est un Spectre. Un Spectre ne se laisse pas distraire par les ressentis des autres. Qu'il soit vivant, mort, un collègue ou un supérieur.

Chacun s'occupe de ses tâches et de nettoyer leur bureau. Tout doit être impeccable et prêt à l'emploi. Pas un mot et les échangent de regards cessent. Les documents passent de main en main, dans la précipitation de leurs mouvements, les feuilles libres volent et brisent le silence.

Habitué aux rangements et au tri, Valentine est sans surprise, le premier à finir. Il racle sa chaise, tasse ses différents dossiers qu'il va devoir apporter à Minos et Rune, prévoyant déjà un autre voyage pour ceux d'Eaque.  
Il ne cache pas sa surprise quand il se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec le Belge de la bande. Si leur soudaine proximité le fait rougir comme une vulgaire adolescente humaine (et il serait peut-être temps qu'il se reprenne en main, parce qu'avoir des sentiments pour un Spectre, c'est déjà limite, mais se comporter comme une vulgaire fille, c'est presque pire !), le regard intense violet de Sylphide lui fait vite comprendre qu'il n'a pas intérêt à tenter un sourire.

Les deux Spectres se toisent, les yeux plantés dans le regard de l'autre, tandis que Gordon et Queen préfèrent s'éclipser de la pièce, de quoi fuir le climat devenu trop lourd.

Pendant les secondes qui suivent, le Basilic ne décroche pas un mot, tout comme il ne cherche pas à laisser passer son collègue. Valentine s'impatiente : l'heure tourne. Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe lui a redonné toute sa confiance en lui accordant une tâche des plus importantes, commencer à être en retard, ne lui apporterait pas une bonne image.

Le jeunot ouvre la bouche. Sylphide le coupe dans son élan, dans une voix d'outre-tombe :

_ À être dans les bons papiers du Seigneur Rhadamanthe, on se demande si le soir, tu terminais _vraiment_ les dossiers.

Valentine en lâche presque les documents pour Minos et Rune. Incapable de parler, il se contente d'observer Sylphide, sans croire les paroles de ce dernier. Son ami, amant, compagnon de longue date, lui parle enfin depuis leur résurrection, pour lui dire _ça_ ?  
Comment son collègue belge peut-il _seulement_ imaginer de tels propos ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble ? Avec tous les sacrifices endurés par Valentine pour supporter le venin de son ami ?

Ses lèvres se pincent en une fine ligne droite et une boule entre colère et indignation se forme dans sa gorge. Par miracle, il cache les tremblements de ses mains en serrant les doigts –à en faire blanchir les phalanges- sur les nombreux documents qu'il tient, aux yeux de son congénère.

Valentine n'est pas dupe. Il a bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses collègues de longues dates. Tous ces regards en coin, les remarques acides et qu'il les laisse se décharger sur lui n'était pas dû à rien. Le Spectre de la Harpie se doute bien qu'il a dû faire quelque chose ou dire un truc qui a froissé ses collègues. Mais de là à supposer une plausible relation avec son supérieur ?  
Il a envie de hurler, de balancer tout ce qui lui passe entre les bras, y compris ces tas de feuilles et de parchemins. Ses ongles trouent quelques feuilles sous sa colère, le Procureur s'en fiche. Il veut frapper l'âme en face de lui, de l'étriper, l'éviscérer, l'égorger, le secouer comme un prunier, lui rentrer ainsi un peu de jugeote dans le crâne.

Seulement, il n'a pas le temps. Ni le moindre courage d'affronter son ancien compagnon –bien qu'il n'ose l'avouer de vive voix.

_ À t'en aller tous les soirs avec Gordon et Queen, je me demande si c'est _vraiment_ parce que vous étiez fatigués.

Il ne trouve rien d'autres à dire. Cela en devient pathétique. Si sa réplique ne vole pas haut, il a néanmoins le plaisir de voir les pupilles violacés se rétrécir face à ces allégations retournées.

Valentine repose son tas pour attraper quelques livres celui restant, afin de les refourguer dans les bras de son collègue :

_ Maintenant, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de sortir des stupidités pendant tes heures de travail, Sire Eaque attend ces documents.

Valentine aurait pu utiliser ce moment pour mettre les choses au clair. Il aurait même dû s'en occuper. Entre pouvoir et vouloir, la différence est grande. Autant le Spectre de la Harpie ressent une certaine souffrance de cette situation qui n'a jamais eu lieu d'être par le passé, autant il n'a aucune volonté d'en passer outre. S'il n'en pense pas moins, les mots ne sortent pas. Comme pour se molester d'une erreur qu'il ignore et qu'il n'a pas commise.

Quand il disait qu'il se sent fort pathétique pour un Spectre…

Sylphide le fusille du regard et s'en va, dossiers sous le bras.  
Valentine respire mieux.

* * *

 _Fin du XXe siècle - 1980's  
Quelques mois avant la Guerre Sainte_

_ L'on m'a informé que tu désirais me parler.

Cheshire n'a jamais été un Spectre bien effrayant.  
D'un côté, c'est une tâche bien ardue de rendre effrayant un chat. Excepté dans l'Égypte Antique, où tuer un chat, même par accident, s'écopait d'une peine de mort (Pharaoh affirme toujours sur ce sujet qu'Anubis voulait juste assurer son quota d'âmes annuelles – une affirmation que personne ne confirme ou dément, y compris Hadès et Perséphone.) ou au Moyen-Âge où les chats étaient lié aux Sorcières. Il n'y a pas à dire, dès qu'il s'agit de créer de superstitions stupides, les humains sont champions.

Valentine n'a jamais vu en Cheshire un Spectre rusé. Il l'a uniquement connu hautain et profiteur. Soit, les parfaites caractéristiques des félins domestiqués par l'Homme. Le Spectre de la Harpie n'a jamais vu son collègue se battre – être dans les jupons de Pandore octroie bien plus que quelques privilèges aux non-preux.  
Il l'a toujours connu fluet et agile. Mais jamais aussi chétif, maigre et court sur patte. Pour cette réincarnation et la Guerre Sainte à venir, Cheshire est un enfant des rues qui nage littéralement dans son surplis.

Le gosse fuit son regard, joue avec ses doigts pour tenter de faire disparaître son mal-être. Pour un peu, Valentine a de la compassion pour lui, sa rancœur envers son compagnon d'armes s'évaporant de seconde en seconde.  
Cette courte compassion s'évapore la minute d'après, remplacé par une colère sourde dès que le Chypriote remarque des griffures profondes, claires et nettes parsèment le torse du gamin, son torse et quelques marques sur son surplis également :

_ Qu'es-tu allé faire près du Nid ?  
_ Absolument rien ! répond immédiatement Cheshire d'une voix tremblante, Je me suis même pas approché du Nid !

Valentine serre les dents. Il veut se montrer abject envers ce chat mal élevé. Mais la voix du Spectre n'a pas encore mué et bien qu'il soit à la solde du Seigneur Hadès et du Seigneur Rhadamanthe, bien qu'il aime tuer et faire souffrir, s'en prendre à un gamin a toujours été au-dessus de ses forces.  
Le Spectre de la Harpie peut mépriser le Spectre du Black Sith autant qu'il le veut, pour cette réincarnation-ci, il sera incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. (De toute façon, qu'y a-t-il de plus horrible que de se dire que ce gosse sera envoyé au front dans peu de temps ?)

_ Je ne peux entrer faire mes rondes dans la Seconde Valée. Les Harpies m'attaquent avant même que je ne franchisse la frontière.  
_ C'est pour cela que j'ai mis à disposition du chocolat.

Cheshire ne le regarde toujours pas. Il arrête de jouer avec ses mains pour sortir de son surplis une bourse ronde et lourde, dont une odeur sucrée et alléchante s'en dégage.

_ Jusqu'à il y a encore quatre jours, les plus petites attrapaient vos rations quotidiennes avant que les plus âgées ne m'attaquent. Aujourd'hui, elles n'ont pas laissé passer leurs cadettes. Je me fiche de ne pas accéder à la Seconde Vallée. Cependant, Pandore n'accepte plus le manque de détails dans mes rapports.

Valentine plisse les yeux. Depuis quand Cheshire ne montre-t-il pas plus de respect à sa chère et tendre maîtresse Pandore ? Depuis quand rentre-t-il la tête dans les épaules rien qu'en prononçant son nom, comme terrifié de se prendre un coup ?

_ Je sais que vous êtes occupé avec le Seigneur Rhadamanthe, Sire Valentine. Mais je me demandais si vous pourriez vous rendre dans la Forêt d'Épines pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe ?

Valentine se pince discrètement le poignet. La douleur désagréable se répand dans toute son échine, mais non. Il ne rêve pas, il n'est pas non plus dans une autre dimension – du moins le jeune Chypriote l'espère. Cheshire vient de se montrer poli en sa compagnie, jusqu'à utiliser son titre honorifique. Ce satané fanfaron qui n'est bon qu'à frimer et sortir des âneries, incapable de tenir sa langue dans sa poche sur les sujets délicats.  
Lui, qui d'habitude se joue des autres, lèche les bottes de Pandore pour obtenir ses faveurs, que vient-il désormais faire devant lui, à se montrer poli, prudent et à ne jamais croiser son regard ?

Où est donc le Spectre du Black Sith qui a assisté à son exécution au siècle dernier sans témoigner le moindre soutien, ni chercher à défendre sa cause ?  
Valentine peste en silence. Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à être en colère contre son congénère.

_ Je comprendrai que vous ne puissiez pas, Sire Valentine.  
_ Ce n'est pas ça, Cheshire. Les Harpies n'attaquent _pas_ sans raison. Elles sont tenues par un contrat avec ses Majestés de ne s'en prendre qu'aux âmes rebelles de la Seconde Vallée et de n'attaquer à l'extérieur uniquement sous mes ordres et ça ne concerne qu'une partie d'entre elles.  
_ Je sais que je n'ai aucune preuve et je ne peux que vous assurer que je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elles m'attaquent.

Cheshire lève le museau un instant. Dès que leur regard se croise, le gamin baisse son visage sans attendre. Valentine a eu le temps de discerner d'autres griffures, plus fine et encore sanguinolente le long de la joue du gamin. Rien à voir avec ce qu'administrent les harpies à leurs proies. Les Harpies blessent pour affaiblir et tuer leurs proies elles n'attaquent pas pour jouer.  
Pandore lève rarement sa propre main sur un Spectre. Elle a une préférence pour l'utilisation de son _Noble Venon_. Quand elle frappe, c'est toujours une baffe forte et l'Intendante des Enfers veille à laisser une marque. La simple idée de savoir que cette gourgandine ait levée la main sur un enfant fait capituler Valentine.

_ Je m'en assurerai moi-même ce soir. Elles me confirmeront tes dires ou les démentiront.

Si Cheshire a touché à ses petites chéries, Valentine lui fera payer.  
Personne aux Enfers n'ignore cette menace.

Enfin, il accepte également pour revoir ses petites protégées. Avec ses occupations, il ne les a pas vues depuis un certain temps.

_ Merci, Sire Valentine.

Le Porteur de la Harpie aimerait lui dire d'arrêter avec ce titre. Cette politesse et reconnaissance ne lui sied pas.  
Il ne peut s'y résoudre, car voir un chat s'excuser est autant une victoire qu'un fait invraisemblable.

* * *

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

Promis, il se passe BEAUCOUP plus de chose dans le prochain chapitre.

La présence de Chesha' n'est justifiée parce que j'adore les chats. (Enfin, ça, c'est ce que j'essaye peut-être de vous faire croire… Ou pas. Chesha' serait tellement plus mignon avec une queue et des n'oreilles en peluche. Non ?)

À bientôt !

* * *

J'offre mes prières aux victimes de Nagasaki.


	3. III

Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de la première fois que j'écris ce genre de chapitre – surtout une fois passé la moitié de la lecture. Quelques scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

J'ai fait la chasse aux fautes et j'assume pleinement les citations communes, modifiées sous l'effet du manque de sommeil.

Pour reprise des cours et soucis personnels, il se peut que le rythme de publication soit modifié.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bloody Valentine  
** Chapitre Trois

* * *

 _Fin du XXe siècle - 1980's  
Quelques mois avant la Guerre Sainte_

Avant même qu'il n'entre dans la sombre forêt d'Épines, la Doyenne vint le saluer avec un enthousiasme qu'elle camoufle à peine. D'autorité, elle lui grignote une mèche de cheveux Valentine se laisse faire, habitué à ce rituel depuis bien des siècles.

Les autres harpies attendent sagement leur tour, assises sur un corps décharné dont l'âme leur sert de petit-déjeuner. Certaines ne sont pas gênées de sa présence et continuent leur repas en toute gaieté. Rebecca, une jeunette sortie de l'œuf il y a trois siècles le rejoint à grande enjambée et lui colle d'office un morceau d'âme dans les mains. Un partage pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

_ Non merci ma grande, murmure-t-il. Garde-le pour toi.

Rebecca ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et tente, par plusieurs moyens, de le faire plier. La Doyenne les laisse faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de mettre fin à toute cette mascarade inutile d'un coup de bec : ce morceau d'âme, c'est elle qui le dévore. Le groupe de femme-oiseaux rit du visage dépité de la fillette. Valentine ne s'en prive pas, tout en lui ébouriffant les quelques plumes tombant sur son front.

_ Ne m'en veux pas. J'aurai de graves ennuis si je mange la moindre âme. Que cet humain se soit échappé ne change rien.

Le jeune Spectre sort d'une de ses poches une petite bourse dont l'odeur chocolatée qui s'en échappe fait roucouler de plaisir la petite et les autres harpies.

_ Il y en a pour tout le monde, tu veux bien les distribuer ?

L'enfant attrape le sachet dans ses serres et tire la ficelle de son bec pour l'ouvrir. Puis, toute fière d'être chargée de cette mission primordiale (et personne n'ose lui dire que ce n'est pas une mission aussi primordiale que ça), elle rejoint harpie après harpie, à cloche serre ou à coup d'aile pour leur distribuer leur ration de chocolat maison, tout frais, tout chaud, tout bon et tout aussi bio que les âmes environnantes. Valentine prend toujours soin à mettre des produits de qualités dans ses créations, surtout celles destinées à ses petites protégées.

Le Spectre la regarde faire, un brin amusé. La Doyenne, toujours perchée sur son épaulette, le rappelle à l'ordre en lui tirant une autre mèche de cheveux.

_ J'aurais juste pu venir parce que vous me manquiez ! répond-il à cette provocation, mais sous le regard connaisseur de la Doyenne, il se plie à d'autres explications : Cheshire m'a informé que vous ne le laissiez plus faire ses rondes ici. Je vous fais parfaitement confiance pour garder le nid et cette forêt, Pandore ne veut rien entendre. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment Cheshire, mais il est encore plus jeune que la dernière fois, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il subisse la colère de Pandore.

La Doyenne l'écoute parler en hochant la tête avec compréhension.

_ Si vous refusez qu'il s'approche, soit, il vous a fait quelque chose et je m'occupe de régler cette histoire dans les plus brefs délais soit, une petite est née, et qu'on ne laisse pas un chat s'approcher d'un oisillon.

La vieille harpie perchée sur son épaule adopte un sourire mutin un petit rictus qui éveille l'excitation de Valentine. Une naissance parmi ses petites protégées a toujours été significative de joie, de fête et de consommation excessive de liqueur de chocolat. Ce serait la première fois qu'il ne fêterait pas cet évènement avec ses collègues, et que ça ne se finirait pas entre Sylphide et lui, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail – à tel point qu'il n'y pense même pas.

_ Alors, elle est où la petite nouvelle ?

C'est une question stupide. Chaque harpie naît au même endroit depuis qu'elles ont décidé d'établir leur nid dans cette forêt. Sa question n'est là que par simple politesse.

La Doyenne quitte son épaule et prend la direction d'un arbre au tronc large et creux. Le seul arbre robuste, où aucune âme ne s'y retrouve pendue par les lianes cernés d'épines, le seul arbre où les jeunes harpies aux ailes maladroites et aux serres indécises trouveront refuge et protection.  
Le trou est à peine assez gros pour qu'une harpie adulte y passe la moitié de son corps aucune créature des Enfers ne pourrait s'infiltrer dans ce tronc et troubler la tranquillité des plus petites. Tant bien même s'ils réussissaient l'exploit d'y fourrer leur museau ou le bout d'une griffe, les harpies auraient déjà fini d'aspirer leurs âmes.

Il a beau les connaître depuis des siècles, Valentine ne fait pas l'erreur de suivre la Doyenne. S'avancer serait pour elles, comme une tentative de faire mal à la petite. Sylphide avait fait cette erreur une fois. Il y a tellement longtemps. Le Spectre s'en était sorti indemne par un miracle de circonstance. Alors, pour éviter leur colère, Valentine attend en silence que la Doyenne revienne avec son petit fardeau dans le bec, tout en saluant celles qui viennent pour lui picorer les doigts pour s'amuser –une petite distraction pour oublier les souvenirs des vies _d'avant_.

Le moineau que la Doyenne vient lui présenter ne ressemble à aucune autre harpie qu'il a vue jusqu'à présent. Celle-là fixe avec de grands yeux rouge et curieux –il sait que ce grain de curiosité lui jouera des tours-, alors que les autres semblaient toujours sur le point de pleurer pour avoir été dérangée de leur couche douillette. Elle est de celle qui n'aura pas de bec, mais des canines bien longues. Les dents ne sont pas encore visibles, ce n'est qu'une question de mois à présent. Quand elle sera mature, ce sera l'une de celles qu'il appellera pour son _Sweet Chocolate_.  
Le moineau finit par cacher le bas de son visage dans ses ailes tachetées de morceaux de pailles. Le Spectre ne peut s'empêcher de fondre, tel du chocolat dans un bain-marie, devant ce petit démon à devenir. Aussi doucement qu'il le peut pour ne pas la blesser avec les griffes de son Surplis, il lui caresse le petit duvet en haut de son crâne, s'attirant ainsi un roucoulement appréciateur.

_ Bonjour Charlie, murmure-t-il pour lui-même

Quand il se met à lui grattouiller le menton, elle roucoule de plaisir.  
Valentine en est maintenant plus que certain : son Surplis gagatise avec lui.

oOo

_ Seigneur Rhadamanthe, je souhaiterais avoir l'autorisation de m'occuper des tours de garde de la Seconde Valée à place de Cheshire.  
_ Un autre Spectre ne peut s'en charger ? marmonne le Juge de mauvaise grâce  
_ Une harpie est sortie de l'œuf il y a quelques jours.

Rhadamanthe relève le nez de quelques fiches données le matin même par Pandore. Il semblerait qu'ils aient un plan d'attaque assez proche du temps du Grand Pope Itia, sans que Myû ne joue un rôle important dans cette histoire, tout en s'amusant avec les morts causés lors des combats fratricides du Sanctuaire. C'était maintenant aux Juges d'évaluer leur taux de réussite et des risques encourus.

_ Même moi je ne peux m'approcher du nid sans l'accord de la Doyenne. crut-il bon d'ajouter sous le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur, Alors un inconnu, ce n'est pas la peine d'y songer. Tout Spectre pourrait contourner sans problème. Mais il serait impossible pour eux de faire le moindre rapport sur ce qu'il s'y passe. Et puis, Charlie est une sans bec.  
_ Charlie ?  
_ Charlie.

Valentine en est plus que sûr : il est parvenu à faire sourire son seigneur. C'est un rictus amusé discret, rapide qui n'a laissé aucune trace sur le visage dur de Rhadamanthe.

_ Où as-tu trouvé ce prénom ?  
_ Dans le très bon roman de Roald Dahl, _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_. Certains humains sont doués pour les bonnes histoires.  
_ Il devait y avoir un rapport avec le chocolat, forcément. marmonne bien bas Rhadamanthe  
_ Ai-je la permission de m'occuper de la Seconde Valée, Monseigneur ?  
_ Je m'occupe du mécontentement de Pandore à la condition que tu ne sois en retard dans quoi que ce soit et que tu fournisses des rapports détaillés.  
_ Cela sera fait, Monseigneur.

Il s'incline, le nez bas, cachant à peine son engouement.  
Il sait que derrière il va devoir fournir un peu plus de travail, plus que nécessaire. D'un autre côté, passer du temps auprès de la nouvelle harpie lui permettra d'oublier la solitude de ces derniers temps. Ce sera aussi un moyen de se familiariser avec elle, de l'habituer à son cosmos et de commencer à l'appeler pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

D'un pas agité par la joie, le jeune Spectre descend les marches de Caïna. En bas, assit à même le sol, Cheshire l'attend.

_ Tu me transmettras tes horaires de tournées que je puisse te relever pour la Seconde Valée. Tu pourras rejoindre immédiatement la Troisième.

Le jeune Spectre hoche la tête, sans relever les yeux du sol.  
Valentine passe à côté de lui, sans attendre de réponse plus construite. Le Seigneur Eaque souhaite sa présence pour un transfert de documents ou d'il ne sait plus trop quoi. Le Spectre du Garuda n'a pas été vraiment précis sur sa demande. Mais ce n'est un secret pour personne : le Népalais est loin d'apprécier qu'on le fasse attendre.

_ Je suis désolé.

Cheshire, désormais debout, se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ Pour la dernière fois. Avec Pandore. Au Temple de Saturne. Je détestais sa façon d'agir et- J'étais trop lâche et dans une position plus confortable pour agir.  
_ Tu n'as pas besoin de justifier, ce qui est fait, est fait.  
_ Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je- Tu- … l'enfant hésite avant de se lancer de nouveau Il était tellement plus simple de suivre Pandore que de chercher à venger le Seigneur Hadès, de tenter quelque chose.

Il y a un léger silence avant que le plus jeune des deux reprenne :

_ Tu pourrais laisser les harpies me chercher des noises, tu pourrais me laisser me faire taper par Pandore, tu pourrais tout simplement te venger. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?  
_ La Guerre Sainte va bientôt éclater. Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes les forces nécessaires. Te réduire en charpie m'avancerait à quoi ?

Le Spectre du Cat Sith ne lui donne aucune réponse, et continue de fixer le sol. Il se triture les mains au poing de s'écorcher quelques doigts de ses ongles.

_ Je vais être dans les premiers à être scellé. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion.  
_ Reste dans les bons papiers de Pandore et il ne t'arrivera rien.  
_ C'est elle qui m'a tuée. coupe le gamin d'une voix tranchante mais dont le regard se voile, Je devais être un chat trop vieux, trop lent pour répondre à ses caprices. Je refuse de servir cette femelle qui affirme que notre Seigneur Hadès est de retour, alors que son odeur n'est nulle part.

Valentine ne tique même pas à l'information, alors qu'elle aurait été bien belle à transmettre à son supérieur. Un fait servit sur un plateau d'argent déroulé sur un tapis de soie rouge, de quoi déguster une vengeance à froid.  
Seul le comportement de Cheshire envers son ancienne maîtresse (celle qu'il servait deux siècles plus tôt, pour un verre de lait supplémentaire avant d'aller se coucher) le perturbe.

Cheshire pousse un long soupire, avant de parvenir à relever le visage et à faire face à la Harpie.

_ Je ne sais pas si ça te sera utile, si ça peut servir de remerciement, je ne sais même pas si tu me croiras mais… vous êtes… tous plus ou moins différents depuis votre retour. Vous êtes « vous », sans être « vous ». Même odeur, même cosmos et pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui change.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
_ Je crois qu'être enfermé dans le chapelet, nous a tous fait un peu perdre la tête.

Valentine s'apprête à poser une question. Il n'en a pas le loisir Edward du Sylphe appelle Cheshire. Le garnement, loin de se réjouir de l'apparition de son ami (et ça aussi, c'est bizarre), rentre la tête dans les épaules. Il salue la Harpie avant de s'en aller, une queue invisible entre les jambes et les oreilles basses.

* * *

 _Fin du XXe siècle - 1980's  
Guerre Sainte_

Le froid du Cocyte ne l'aide pas à retrouver ses sens et l'usage de son corps. La rage au ventre, il se demande comment il a pu se faire avoir par un simple Chevalier de Bronze, alors qu'aux siècles précédents, il parvenait à tenir tête sans la moindre difficulté à des Chevaliers d'Argents et d'Or.

Peu importe combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis sa mise au tapis, il est encore temps de rattraper ce fichu Bronze et récupérer l'Armure d'Athéna. Si Pégase la possède bel et bien, et que ce n'était pas juste un stupide piège pour se sortir du Cocyte.

Le goût d'échec dans la gorge, et la honte au ventre d'avoir perdu si facilement pour un possible appât inexistant, il se redresse à l'aide de ses bras transit de froid.

Un poids s'impose dans son dos, et le plaque de nouveau sur le sol glacial, lui coupant net la respiration sur le coup.

_ Ne te donne pas cette peine, Valentine. Reste couché.

Le poids s'alourdit, le faisant hoqueter de douleur. Ce qui le fait le plus mal cependant, c'est qu'il reconnait cette voix au ton sarcastique, froid et _cruel_. Un ton qu'il n'avait jamais entendu à son encontre, mais toujours dirigé vers leurs ennemis communs.

_ Sy-Sylphide ?  
_ Hey, Valou. murmura le concerné en lui caressant la joue

Si cette caresse surprend la Harpie au vue de la relation houleuse qu'il entretient avec son collègue depuis leur réincarnation, ce touché n'a rien à voir avec leurs précédentes vies : il n'est ni chaud, ni doux, ni tendre, ni rassurant. Pourtant, depuis leur rencontre, malgré la présence du poison du Basilic dans ses veines, Sylphide avait toujours pris soin à le cajoler.  
Ce touché-ci est tout le contraire. Froid. Dur. Agressif. Effrayant.

Le sourire des lèvres de son compagnon d'arme, à moitié agenouillé sur son dos, le confronte dans cette situation. C'est un rictus que le Chypriote range dans la catégorie « calculateur ».

_ Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? Ton âme si proche et pourtant si loin dans ce fichu chapelet… J'avais plus mal pour ton âme que pour la mienne… Et pourtant, il fallait que je te rejoigne, je t'avais promis qu'il fallait que je rentre pour toi, tu comprends ? J'ai tout fait pour pouvoir te rejoindre. Te rassurer. Puis j'ai senti mon Surplis se réveiller, j'ai senti qu'on allait se réincarner et dans ma vie d'humain, je me souvenais de toi. Il fallait que je te retrouve. Il fallait que je rentre près de toi. Je te l'avais promis. Mes géniteurs m'ont cru fou, m'ont fait voir des tas de psychologues qui m'ont fait passer toute une batterie de tests stupides, et ont suggéré que je sois interné pour folie précoce… Il n'y a en a qu'un seul – Hadès le bénisse- qui a affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal avec moi et qu'il serait judicieux d'aller où mon ami imaginaire est né. Mes géniteurs ont accepté, ils ont organisé une croisière qui se terminait à Chypre. J'étais intenable, je savais que j'allais te revoir. J'allais rentrer chez toi, chez _nous_.

La main de son compagnon passe dans ses cheveux et en retire par moment quelques morceaux de glace et quelques débris de son casque. Valentine n'arrive pas à l'interrompre, ni à lui poser la moindre question. Sylphide s'appuie sur son dos, le touche, lui parle, et malgré tout cela, le Chypriote n'a pas l'impression que son camarade soit vraiment là.

_ Pendant le voyage, Poséidon a lâché les océans et notre bateau a sombré dans les eaux. J'ai regardé mes géniteurs, les passagers et l'équipage se noyer, tandis que j'accueillais la Mort à bras ouverts. Les Enfers m'appelaient. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que Chypre n'était pas ma destination pour te revoir. J'ai compris que je devais mourir pour que nous soyons réunis. Et j'étais tellement heureux ! Parce que je rentrais, Valentine. Je rentrais pour toi mon amour. Après deux siècles de séparations, j'allais enfin te revoir, nous allions enfin être réunis. Nos deux siècles de solitude et de souffrance allaient être derrière nous.

Sylphide se penche vers lui, appuyant de tout son poids sur son dos, et lui embrasse la joue d'une multitude de baisers papillons, jusqu'aux lèvres.

Pendant un court instant, Valentine se sent capable de s'adonner à cette tendresse. Ce contact est naturel et lui manque. Le venin du Basilic lui mord la peau. Ça aussi, c'est normal. Plus de deux siècles sans que son corps ne côtoie ce poison, n'aide pas à la résistance. Il s'en fiche, il se mourrait de l'absence de ce contact…

L'atmosphère redevient alors froide, du tout au tout.

_ Une fois aux Enfers, j'ai tout compris.

Valentine retient sa respiration lorsque les doigts reviennent sur sa joue pour descendre lentement, mais sûrement le long de la peau de son cou, pour s'attarder dans sa gorge, autour de sa pomme d'Adam. Sylphide appuie petit à petit dessus, et le porteur de la Harpie ne retient pas un geignement d'inconfort. Immédiatement, le sourire de son compagnon d'armes disparu, laissant place à un visage dénué de toute expression outre le dégoût.

(Une petite voix émerge dans sa tête, de plus en plus fort. Elle lui ordonne de fuir. Son corps se tend, prêt à bondir. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps le froid ambiant étouffe ses sens.)

_ J'ai appris comment tu avais failli à ton devoir. J'ai appris comment tu avais trahi notre Seigneur Hadès et notre Seigneur Rhadamanthe. J'ai appris comment tu étais mort sans honneur. J'ai vu à quel point tu es faible et pitoyable. Et j'ai compris que tu n'étais plus. Tu n'es plus toi. Tu ne mérites plus ta place parmi nous, dans les rangs du Seigneur d'Hadès et encore moins dans les rangs du Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Tu n'aurais jamais dû renaître, alors que notre Seigneur Rhadamanthe t'avait fait la bonté de te tuer. Tu me dégoûtes.

Les mots sont des couteaux qui le transpercent de part et autre, les uns après les autres, au point qu'il entend à peine cette petite voix qui continue de lui intimer la fuite. La fuite pour sauver sa peau à défaut d'y trouver un soutien.  
C'est un fait dont il a parfaitement conscience : il ne trouverait pas d'aide aux Enfers. Parce qu'on s'y lie peu, que l'amitié est considérée comme une faiblesse, et qu'avec les Chevaliers d'Athéna au sein même de ce lieu, personne ne lui prêterait écoute et force. Pas même son Maître.

Ils sont aux Enfers. Il n'y a pas d'aides. Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles.  
Il ne peut compter que sur lui-même.

Valentine parvient à faire brûler une partie de son cosmos –toujours engourdi par le froid du Cocyte-, avec assez de vigueur pour faire lâcher prise son agresseur. Il roule sur le flanc, crachotant ses poumons en feu, il administre aussi un coup de pied dans l'épaule de Sylphide pour s'extirper de son emprise. Transit par le froid, son corps à peine protégé par des résidus de son Surplis, il tremble quand il se remet sur ses jambes, glisse avec la glace, mais il ne s'attarde pas plus longtemps, ne prend pas le risque de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir où est Sylphide. Le Chypriote écoute la petite voix qui s'impose dans son esprit : aussi lâche que cela puisse paraître, il fuit.

Sans la protection que lui offre son Surplis, il ne résisterait pas bien longtemps aux assauts du Belge.

Au loin, il aperçoit la silhouette de Gordon. La stature imposante du porteur du Minotaure le rassure un moment.  
Il se rend compte trop tard qu'il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup. Parce que Gordon n'est pas là pour le défendre. Gordon n'est pas là non plus pour le tuer. Gordon est là pour monter la garde, s'assurer qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'échapper.

Le porteur de la Harpie n'a pas le temps de changer de direction, de regarder pour une éventuelle échappatoire. C'est trop tard. Des lianes viennent entourer son cou, tel un serpent s'enroulant sur sa proie, et d'une simple pression en arrière, le clouent de nouveau sur le sol froid. La glace n'amoindrit pas le choc, et réveillé par l'adrénaline, son corps transit de froid, ne minimise pas la douleur.

_ Allons, allons. Val' ! On vient tout juste de commencer. susurre la douce voix de Queen

Assuré qu'il ne puisse plus s'enfuir, Gordon se détourne, pour surveiller les environs, cette fois empêcher les quelques Spectres restant de s'approcher et de répandre quelques rumeurs. Leur Seigneur Rhadamanthe ne laisserait jamais cet acte impuni s'il en prenait connaissance, qu'il s'instruise dans les détails ou en simple fait.

Queen prend son temps pour le rejoindre. Comme si de rien n'était, l'allemand s'installe tranquillement à ses côtés, un petit sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage, il observe Valentine lutter contre la strangulation. La tentative du Chypriote de desserrer avec ses doigts les lianes métalliques est vaine, mais reste un réflexe de tout ce qu'il y a de plus _humain_. Pathétique.

_ Partir si vite alors qu'on n'a même pas eu le temps de discuter… c'est presque malpolis. Moi qui pensais que tu avais appris les bonnes manières auprès du Seigneur Rhadamanthe, à croire que je me suis fourvoyé pendant tout ce temps.

Las de ses gargouillements –à moins que ce ne soit parce que son visage est pris une jolie teinte bleuie, Queen relâche un peu de pression sur sa gorge, et s'assure de maintenir les poignets de son collègue liés, accrochés au-dessus d'une tête d'une tête d'un Chevalier surgelé depuis quelques années maintenant. S'en suit une toux interminable et de longues prises d'inspirations saccadées.

_ On a amené une de tes petites amies en plus ! On pensait que tu voudrais lui dire au revoir. minaude Queen sur son ton habituellement chantant, Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Claire ? Clara ? Charlène ? Non, je crois que ça avait un rapport avec Chaplin… Oui, oui ! C'est ça ! Regarde donc Valentine, on a amené ta précieuse petite Charlie avec nous. Tu veux bien te tenir tranquille ? Lui montrer l'exemple, tout ça, tout ça ?

Dans son champ de vision au-dessus de lui, Sylphide apparaît, tenant quelque chose dans ses bras. Avec horreur, Valentine se rend compte que les dires de l'Alraune ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Le Basilic maintient fermement la dernière harpie née aux Enfers. Ils ont amené sa petite Charlie, sa petite protégée, qui ne sait ni se défendre, ni attaquer elle n'a même pas les dents assez longues pour se nourrir seule ! Charlie n'est qu'un nourrisson !

Même pendant toutes ces fichu Guerres Saintes et autres affrontements de tous genres entre les dieux, les bambins n'étaient pas tués. Dans quelle prison iraient-ils ? Quels pêchers auraient-ils commis suite à quelques semaines, quelques mois de vie ? Surtout que tuer une chétive créature bipède sans défense n'a rien d'amusant.

Aux babillements plaintifs et craintifs, Valentine serre les dents. Il se débat un peu, cherche à s'extirper de la fameuse guillotine de son collègue celles-ci se resserrent et entaillent la peau de ses poignets et de son cou sous les gloussements de Queen.

_ Je vois qu'on a touché une corde sensible… Les autres ne nous laissaient pas approcher, même avec du chocolat plein les poches. Cette vilaine petite fille n'a pas écouté les plus grandes, elle nous a suivis juste pour chiper ton chocolat. Tu aurais dû lui apprendre à ne jamais suivre les étrangers.

L'Alraune le regarde s'étouffer et s'énerver un petit moment, sans perdre son sourire.

_ On va tous les cinq jouer à un petit jeu. Tu te tiens tranquille et il ne lui arrivera rien. Tu essayes de t'échapper d'une quelque manière que ce soit, je lui tords le cou. C'est simple comme jeu, non ? Entre nous, je crois qu'il serait bien dommage de perdre une si jeune recrue. J'avais comme cette impression que l'éclosion de San-Bec ce faisait bien rare ces siècles-ci…

Valentine n'est pas dans une position qui lui permettrait d'exiger quoi que ce soit – il le sait et il déteste cette impuissance latente. Sans l'immortalité octroyée par le Seigneur Hadès, brimé par un fichu Chapelier, un Spectre est tout aussi faible qu'un humain. Alors il se contente de serrer les dents, acte silencieux symbolisant son accord.  
Satisfait de cette obéissance, Queen lui tapote la joue, un peu comme lorsque quelqu'un donne une caresse à un chien pour son obéissance aveugle.

_ Voilà qui est mieux. Tu te tiens tranquille et je ne décapite pas ta petite chérie.

Queen se relève, époussette la neige qui s'est incrustée dans son Surplis avant d'appeler son collègue :

_ Donne-moi cette pauvre petite Charlie, Sylphide. Je m'occupe de la tenir au chaud pendant que tu en termines avec notre ami. La pauvre, tu la tiens mal en plus… Allez viens par-là joli cœur, laissons les grands avoir leur discussion.

Sans un mot –bien qu'il n'en pense pas moins-, Valentine observe Queen accueillir dans ses bras la harpie frigorifiée de la tête aux serres. L'Allemand la maintient correctement et use de son cosmos pour la réchauffer, tout en s'en allant rejoindre Gordon.

Sylphide s'impose par la suite dans son champ de vision, peu importe où Valentine cherche à poser le regard, il ne peut voir que le visage du Belge et le Surplis du Basilic.

_ Tu me fuis maintenant ?

La Harpie laisse un rire sans joie franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

_ Tu m'attaques alors que je suis sans protection.  
_ C'est parce que tu es faible, Valentine.  
_ Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'être fort.

Sylphide s'accroupit, faisant bien attention à ce que l'un de ses genoux appuie dans l'abdomen de son compagnon. Juste pour le mettre dans une position inconfortable sans que cela en soit douloureux.

_ Tu te complais dans cette faiblesse… c'en est répugnant. Le Valentine que j'ai connu ne se serait pas laissé aller à ce point.  
_ Tu parles comme si j'étais mort.  
_ Tu l'es.

Douche froide. Le Cocyte lui semble tellement tiède, presque chaud maintenant.

_ Nous sommes des Spectres Sylphides. Bien sûr que nous sommes morts !  
_ Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de mon Valentine. Le Valentine que j'ai connu est _mort_.

Il est un Spectre. Un Spectre d'Hadès, lieutenant de Rhadamanthe. Il est loin de ces bases considérations humaines ! Pourtant, la Harpie se rend compte qu'il ne parvient plus à respirer.

_ Le Valentine que j'ai connu était beaucoup plus fort que ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Tu es toi, sans être toi. Tu as l'apparence de mon Valentine, sa voix, son regard, sa peau, son odeur, mais tu n'es pas mon Valentine ! Je ne me laisserai pas berner par ça !  
« _Vous êtes « vous », sans être « vous »._ »

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de méditer sur les paroles du Black Sith. Maintenant, elles faisaient sens. Sylphide ne le reconnaissait plus, comme lui ne reconnaissait plus Sylphide. C'est stupide. Une arnaque ou une caméra cachée. Comment quelqu'un peut être identique en tout point, tout en étant différents ? Rien n'a de sens.

_ N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour te prouver que je suis toujours moi ? Il y a bien des choses qui se sont passées entre nous deux. Si je ne suis pas celui que tu as connu, je ne m'en souviendrais pas.

Un sourire éclaire le visage du Basilic. Ce même sourire qu'il affiche dès qu'il apprend une bonne nouvelle. (Le genre de sourire qui fait louper quelques battements à son cœur, parce que son compagnon est tellement beau quand il sourit !)

_ Il n'y avait que mon Valou pour supporter mon poison.  
_ Je l'ai supporté tantôt.  
_ Pour quelques secondes ? Ne me fais pas rire.  
_ Alors qu'attends-tu pour le relâcher, ton poison ? Le Sylphide que je connais ne joue pas avec ses proies !

Il peut le prendre à son propre jeu. Si chacun des Spectres a été affecté par l'enfermement dans le chapelet comme le lui a suggéré Cheshire des mois plus tôt, il peut lui aussi jouer avec ça, trouver une faille, s'y insérer et leur faire tous les deux relâchés cette stupide pression tranquillement.

Valentine ne s'énerverait pas, Queen ne prendrait pas cela pour une possible rébellion et Charlie n'aurait rien à craindre. Toutes les parties seront gagnantes.  
Arrêter les Chevaliers d'Athéna n'est donc pas le plus important ?

Sylphide a de nouveau perdu son sourire.

_ Comme tu veux.

Le Chypriote va pour se redresser un peu mieux, juste de quoi préparer son corps à encaisser la présence soudaine de poison. Tentative inutile.  
Le Belge lui comprime le bas du visage avec sa main, pinçant son nez entre le pouce et l'index.

Très vite, quelques gouttes, chaudes au goût ferreux tombent entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

(Depuis qu'ils se sont connus, Valentine a appris à supporter ce poison que même le Basilic redoutait. À l'époque, il était nécessaire que son collègue et ami soit intégré comme le reste des troupes. Le processus avait duré des siècles. Il avait utilisé à foison l'immortalité accordée par leur seigneur Hadès pour parvenir à ses fins.  
Pour être avec lui, Valentine a appris à respirer l'essence empoisonnée du Basilic, avant de supporter le touché mortel où même la transpiration lui était fatale, puis –avec le temps- salive emprunte de ce venin acide... Jamais le Procureur de Rhadamanthe n'a pensé s'immuniser contre le sang. L'idée ne leur avait jamais traversé l'esprit.)

La douleur commence à se propager dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge, descendant dans la trachée, les poumons, l'estomac. Les muscles, les tendons, les os aucune cellule de son corps n'est épargnée, alors que son sang bouillonne. Il a l'impression de brûler, de se consumer dans le froid et les flammes. La douleur l'écartèle et le broie.  
Valentine s'agite, tire sur les liens sans se rendre même pas compte que ces-derniers se resserrent. Son ancien compagnon s'assoit sur ses jambes pour éviter de malheureux coups de pied. Et il appuie toujours sur le bas de son visage, de quoi maintenir sa tête en place, que le sang coule toujours sans que les cris résonnent dans la prairie de glace.

Son cosmos ne lui répond plus. À moins qu'il n'en est plus de maîtrise. De même pour son corps.

L'air vient à manquer, amplifiant la sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses poumons. Une sensation qui atteint chaque centimètre de son corps.

_ Je l'avais dit, non ? Que seul mon Valou pouvait y résister.

Au bout d'une durée interminable, Valentine n'est plus conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, révulsés, sans qu'il ne voit quelque chose. Son cœur tambourine sa poitrine. Ses poumons hurlent au supplice. Chaque muscle de son corps est tendu, prêt à craquer.

Et puis, plus rien.  
Un dernier soubresaut, un dernier souffle et l'âme s'en va être scellée dans le chapelet du Chevalier de la Vierge.

oOo

Doucement, réalisant à peine, Sylphide retire sa main tremblante de la bouche et le nez de son amant. Le regret le saisit à la gorge. Sans cacher ses tremblements, il passe une main sur les lèvres bleuies par son poison, où du sang goutte. Et ses yeux… Par Hadès ! Ses yeux ! Ses si beaux yeux ne brillent plus de leur éclat rose ils ne sont plus qu'écarquillés entre douleur et horreur, les vaisseaux éclatés, vitreux.

Sylphide plaque sa main disponible sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir.

Il a fait ça.  
Il a fait ça.  
 _Il a fait ça_.

Il a tué Valentine.  
Il a tué de sang-froid son Valentine.

Pour son bien.  
Oui. C'est ça. Il a fait ça pour son bien. N'est-ce pas ?

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

Sa conscience lui dit que oui. Il s'en convient lui-même. Ce fut un acte nécessaire.

_ Oh Val… Je suis désolé mon amour, je suis tellement désolé. Mais il le fallait. Pour ton bien.

De ses pouces, il essuie les larmes quelques traces de larmes sur le visage figé. Doucement, de peur de lui faire mal, Sylphide le redresse, de quoi détendre les bras maintenant libres et de le prendre une dernière fois contre lui.

_ Je sais que tu aurais fait pareil pour moi. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

Il berce le corps sans vie, la tête de Valentine judicieusement callée dans son cou. Il lui murmure toutes les petites choses, les petits riens et les petits mots doux qu'il n'avait pu lui dire pendant deux longs siècles de silence. Quand il n'y tient plus de voir les yeux vitreux, cerclés de rouge, Sylphide rabat délicatement les paupières de son amant.

_ Nous devons y aller Sylphide.

_ Mmm. hume le Basilic en réponse

Une dernière caresse dans les cheveux indisciplinés, un dernier baisé et le Spectre repose le corps sans vie sur le sol, dans une position confortable, pour lui éviter les courbatures au réveil. Son esprit occulte le simple fait qu'un mort ne se réveille pas, pas même un Spectre, pas tant que le Chapelet ne sera pas détruit et la guerre gagnée.

_ Je te promets qu'on te vengera Valentine. On tuera ceux qui t'ont rendu ainsi, tu as ma parole mon amour. Tout est fini à présent. Tu peux te reposer.

Derrière lui, Queen repose Charlie sur le sol, ils n'ont plus besoin d'elle et n'ont aucune raison de continuer à la garder près d'eux. L'oisillon qu'elle est babille contre cette couche de glace infernale, couine contre ce froid mordant qu'elle ne connaît pas. Loin de se laisser faire contre cette température nouvelle, elle avance, pas à pas, vers le corps de son maître. Elle l'appelle par des petits glapissements propres à son espèce.

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse, chose qui l'inquiète. Indécise, elle questionne les serviteurs d'Hadès, eux aussi, ne lui donnent aucune réponse. Cela ne l'étonne pas. La Doyenne lui dit toujours que Valentine est l'un des seuls à âme humaine à avoir bon sens. Ce qui est forcément vrai. Son maître n'aurait jamais le respect de ses congénères ailées dans le cas contraire ! Les autres serviteurs d'Hadès doivent être juste de stupides ignares incompétents. Ils ne savent pas la porter et l'emmènent se promener dans des endroits improbable ! Donc oui. A part son maître, ce sont tous des ignares.

Sylphide la soulève de nouveau, de manière bien plus délicate que précédemment afin de la déposer sur le corps de son maître. Le temps que le Cocyte ne s'empare du corps de Valentine, ses petites serres ne seront plus embêtées par le froid.

La fillette le remercie d'un petit battement d'aile, tout en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le torse du cadavre. Très vite, n'appréciant aucune réaction, elle lui administre quelques coups de serres sur le buste et frotte sa tête contre le menton du jeune homme.

_ Ne nous éternisons pas plus. Il nous faut tuer les Chevaliers d'Athéna  
_ Mmm.

Sylphide a du mal à quitter des yeux l'oisillon qui s'acharne à tenter de réveiller son amant son amant qu'il vient de tuer pour les libérer des parasites accrochés à son âme. La petite harpie ne comprendrait pas. Elle est trop jeune encore.

Le Belge aimerait rester auprès du corps maintenant sans vie, ainsi que proche de l'enfant afin de la protéger du froid. D'un autre côté, il ne veut pas assister à la détresse de cette harpie et est dans l'obligation de venger la mort de Valentine.

Dans le cas contraire, tout ce qu'il a fait ne servirait à rien.  
Alors, aidé de Queen, Sylphide s'en va.

oOo

Quand les lamentations de la petite harpie résonnent dans cette vallée balayée par les vents glacés, les Spectres sont déjà loin.

Les pleures finissent par se tarir d'un seul coup.

Jusqu'en bas de la dune de glace, la tête de la petite Charlie roule.

* * *

 _Milieu du XVIIIe siècle - 1750's  
Guerre Sainte_

_ Sylphide, attends !

Le Basilic se retourne, surpris de voir son amant le rejoindre à grandes enjambées. Un sourire éclaire son visage fermé et il ouvre à temps ses bras pour accueillir sa boule chocolatée personnelle. Le Belge profite d'une longue inspiration pour savourer l'odeur sucrée émanant de son compagnon – peu importe le temps qu'il passe, il ne s'en lasse jamais.

_ Queen et Gordon sont déjà partis.  
_ Je sais. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir… Avec tes prochaines missions et mon poste de gardien, nous n'allons pas nous croiser avant quelque temps...

Sylphide sourit de nouveau. Au milieu du couloir du palais de Saturne, il enlace d'une poigne de fer désespéré son compagnon afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Ce ne devait être qu'un simple bécot, une petite pression sur les lèvres de tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux et rapide. Valentine ne peut s'en contenter, mué par l'inquiétude de leur immortalité envolée, leur baiser prend la fougue d'un au revoir de fin du monde.

Durant cet instant volé, les hurlements de leur Seigneur peinent à les ramener à la réalité.

À regret d'être à bout de souffle, ils se séparent, front contre front, pour profiter de la chaleur de l'autre jusqu'au dernier moment.

_ Veille sur notre Seigneur Rhadamanthe.  
_ Reviens saint et sauf avec l'armure d'Athéna.

Sylphide l'embrasse de nouveau pour sceller leur promesse. Ils ne peuvent prolonger cette étreinte. Le temps s'écoule et il leur faut trouver et récupérer cette maudite armure divine s'ils veulent remporter cette guerre.

Valentine l'observe partir ne faisant demi-tour que lorsque la silhouette de son amant n'est plus visible. Il doit veiller sur son Maître le temps que ce dernier supporte le sang divin qui coule dans ses veines.  
Il l'a promis à Sylphide.  
Il est donc hors de question que le Procureur trahisse sa parole.

* * *

 _You don't want to hurt me,  
_ **Tu ne veux pas me blesser,** _  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
_ **Mais regarde jusqu'où la balle est enfoncée profondément.** _  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
_ **J'ignore que je te mets en morceaux.** _  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
_ **Il y a du tonnerre dans nos cœurs, bébé.**

 _And if I only could,  
_ **Et si seulement je pouvais,** _  
I'd make a deal with God,  
_ **Je ferais un pacte avec Dieu,** _  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
_ **Et le persuader d'échanger nos places,** _  
Be running up that road,  
_ **Je franchirais cette route,** _  
Be running up that hill,  
_ **Je franchirais cette colline,** _  
With no problems.  
_ **Sans aucun problème.**

 _Running up that Hill_ , Placebo

* * *

L'entièreté de ce chapitre a été écrite avec pour son cet extrait. Il y a un rythme assez perturbant je le trouve entrainant et à la fois retenu. Un rythme que je ne trouvais pas avec son auteur d'origine Kate Bush ou de la reprise de Within Temptation.

Oh. Une dernière chose avant que je parte pour éviter les tomates. Dire que c'était un acte de folie simple, serait un peu facile !

Des licornes et des cookies pour tous !


	4. IV

Gros retard pour raisons personnelles. La suite suivra je ne sais quand. Je n'ai pas la force de relire, poursuivre beaucoup de chose en ce moment, j'en suis navrée.

Présence d'OCs, librement emprunté à la mythologie grecque ! Dites bonjour à Macaria et Mélinoé !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Deadly Valentine  
** Chapitre Quatre

* * *

 _Fin du XXe siècle - 1980's  
_ _Post- Guerre Sainte – Victoire d'Athéna_

Ils les ont trouvés près des corps divins des dieux jumeaux, lors de leur fuite d'Elysion en pleine décomposition. Dans l'action, ils les ont prises pour des nymphes et Athéna ordonna à ce qu'ils les ramènent dans leur monde baigné de lumière. Il fallait qu'elles vivent après tout. Tout être vivant mérite de vivre. Si elles ne peuvent vivre, quelles sont les raisons qui les ont poussés à tuer Hadès ?  
Ils n'ont pas réfléchis dans la précipitation. Puis ils ont trouvé cela tellement normal, qu'ils ne se sont pas posé de question après.

À présent, Shun s'en pose.

Depuis ce sauvetage _in extremis_ , aucune des deux fillettes n'a prononcé le moindre mot. La cadette se cache dans les bras de son aînée, gardant serrée contre elle, une petite poupée de porcelaine. Dans la chambre allouée au Treizième Temple du Sanctuaire, elles restent dans un coin de la pièce. Celui au fond, à gauche, qui donne vue sur la porte et la fenêtre. Un merveilleux point de surveillance pour savoir dans la minute qui rentre, qui sort et ce qu'il se passe aux alentours.

L'aînée grogne sur la moindre personne qui cherche à les approcher – elle a mordu un guérisseur, chargé de s'assurer de leur bonne santé, il y a de cela quelques jours. Ce dernier se plaint depuis, certain d'avoir attrapé une maladie, comme la rage : il hallucine et voit sa femme décédée partout où il va. Les soldats chargés de surveiller qu'elles ne s'échappent pas –pour des raisons que Shun ne comprend pas-, affirment entendre la voix de frères d'armes disparues au cours des différentes guerres les opposants au Pope, à Poséidon et à Hadès. Des allégations pour le moins étrange qui commencent à se répandre dans les rangs des survivants.

Ce qui inquiète bien plus Shun, c'est que depuis leur retour, elles ne touchent ni à l'eau, ni à la nourriture. Il ne sait rien de la physionomie des nymphes, ni de leurs besoins. Saori –où devrait-il dire Athéna ?- ne leur donne que peu d'informations à ce sujet. Si elles étaient belles et bien des nymphes. Néanmoins, qu'il s'agisse de nymphes ou de toute autre créature, elles ne restent que des enfants. Des enfants ont besoin de nourriture et d'eau pour grandir, se développer… Que les deux petites ne touchent à rien l'inquiète plus que de raisons. Peut-être était-ce lié à sa dévotion pour les autres de par son statut de Chevalier d'Andromède.

Shun pousse un soupir à fendre les pierres. Indécis, il fixe la porte en bois sculpté de milles et une Histoires, mais dont il n'en reconnaît aucune. Ni celle de Narcisse, ni celle de la nymphe Echo, ni celle de la pomme de la Discorde et encore moins de la naissance des saisons. Le Japonais passe ses doigts sur la grenade le seul élément de toutes ces gravures qui accapare toute son attention, comme un semblant de _déjà-vu_ indescriptible. C'est de cet élément qu'il saisit son courage à deux mains, de quoi pousser cette porte et d'en pénétrer la chambre. Qu'il fasse nuit est une bénédiction même si elles dorment dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre du sommeil de juste, il n'y a personne d'autre aux alentours. Personne pour rapporter ses faits et gestes à Saori/Athéna.  
Avec une grimace, il constate les plateaux de fruits intouchés, de même pour les quelques cruches d'eau. Sans savoir si ce sera d'une grande utilité, il rajoute quelques biscuits et autres sucreries, dont un jus de fruit. C'est idiot. Mais avec un peu de chance, la gourmandise les attirera vers ces produits industrialisés. Quel enfant refuserait des sucreries ?

Sa manche accroche le bord évasé d'un bol sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Alors qu'il recule une fois les aliments déposés, le dit vase chute sans grâce. Le bruit résonne dans la petite chambre. Shun s'en maudit à mi- mot, croise les doigts, mais c'est trop tard. Une petite voix s'élève dans un souffle ensommeillé :

_ Papou, c'toi ?

Il en reste de marbre, alors qu'il se retourne. L'adolescent a un sourire sur le visage, et est prêt à lui dire que ce n'est rien, qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur ou de s'inquiéter, qu'elle peut se rendormir sans crainte. Shun n'en n'aura pas l'occasion.

C'est la plus jeune des deux qui vient de parler, celle aux longs cheveux nacrés, semblables à ceux de Rune du Balrog. Elle se frotte ses yeux pupilles d'or pour y dissiper l'influence de Morphée. Ce qui n'a pas grand effet, car elle baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Elle se lève cependant, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller la grande et à ne pas faire tomber sa poupée déjà bien abimée. À pas lents, d'une démarche mal assurée, elle rejoint le Chevalier d'Andromède et se calfeutre d'autorité dans ses bras.

Shun est incapable de bouger correctement. Il y a quelque chose qui l'empêche de bouger. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti quand ils ont fui Elysion. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas fait attention à son odeur. Elle sent les Enfers et la Mort, sous quelques effluves de grenades.

L'enfant se contorsionne jusqu'à trouver une position confortable pour elle et sa poupée :

_ Papou, on rent'e quand à Elysion ? La punition elle est t'op longue ! Et tu sais qu'on n'aime pas Tata 'Théna. Ze sais que tu nous as inte'dis de so'tir de nos chambres, mais la terre elle a tremblé, pis y a tout qui tombait, alors Mélinoé a dit qu'on devait pa'tir et comme tu m'as dit de touzours écouter Mélinoé quand tu n'es pas là pa'ce que c'est ma g'ande sœur, on est so'tie. On t'a pas t'ouvé, pis on a vu Oncle Hypnos et Oncle Thanatos do'mir par terre. Je crois qu'oncle Hypnos il a t'op utilisé son pouvoir, pa'ce qu'il se réveillait pas, et Oncle Thanatos non plus. Alo's on a essayé de t'ouver Tonton Minos… Pa'ce que Tonton Minos est tout fort et c'est un ma'ionnettiste, il sait réparer les poupées. Ma poupée elle s'est cassée quand tout tombait. C'est Oncle Thanatos qui me l'a donné, c'est mon plus grand trésors, mais ze veux pas qui' soit t'iste pa'ce qu'elle est cassée maintenant. Pis t'avais dit qu'on irait p'omener Cerbère avec Pha'aoh. Maman elle rent'e bientôt en plus, pa'ce que c'est bientôt la fin de l'été su' Terre, c'est Tonton Eaque qui le dit. Elle va s'inquiéter si elle nous t'ouve pas… Et quand elle est inquiète, Tonton 'Damanthe il est tellement pas content que son mono sourcil devint plus épais ! Il est pas beau Tonton 'Damanthe quand il a un t'op gros mono sourcil…

Elle termine son monologue mâché par un second long bâillement qui lui décroche presque sa petite mâchoire. Ses paupières s'alourdissent comme sa voix s'amenuise au fur et à mesure que Morphée l'entraîne de nouveau au royaume des rêves.

_ T'aime tout-tout-tout fort papou…

Shun ne bouge pas. Pas qu'il ait peur de la réveiller, il aimerait bien le faire, de quoi avoir un peu plus d'informations. Ce qu'il vient tout juste d'entendre le laisse dans un état dubitatif et quelque peu inquiet.  
Tout ce qu'il peut affirmer avec certitude c'est que ces fillettes ne sont pas des nymphes et qu'elles ne servaient pas l'un des dieux des Enfers. Ce devaient même être elles qui étaient servi. Parce que ce sont des petites déesses.

Des déesses des Enfers.

Les filles d'Hadès. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître.

…

 _Oh merde !_

Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.  
Parce qu'il les a rendu orpheline d'un père, ce qu'il n'a jamais souhaité ça à personne –pour être lui-même orphelin.  
Parce que comme l'a si bien dit cette enfant dont il ignore encore le nom, leur mère va possiblement les chercher, et qui sait ce qui pourrait s'en suivre. Une possible autre guerre. Une guerre que Saori n'évitera pas, trop heureuse de pouvoir se venger. Tout du moins, venger Seiya. Ce que leur camarade n'aurait jamais souhaité que ces enfants soient des déesses, filles de leur ennemi, ne change rien. Un enfant n'a pas à payer les méfaits de ses parents.

Et à l'entendre, elle ne sait rien des agissements de son père, ni de ce qu'il se tramait aux Enfers. Sait-elle au moins que son père est mort ? De même que ses oncles ? Pour l'avoir confondu avec son père, elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte… non.

 _Par Athéna…_ ose-t-il blasphémer, _Qu'avons-nous fait ?_

_ Macaria ? Macaria t'es où ?

Il y a un silence, c'est un regard cendré paniqué qui croise le sien. Un voile de colère recouvre bien vite le sentiment d'affolement :

_ Lâche ma sœur ou j'te bouffe ! gronde l'aînée

Shun lève les mains en l'air. Il est sûr que la grande tiendrait parole et chercherait à le manger tout cru. Une intuition soutenue par son cosmos gonflé de colère.

_ Je n'ai aucune intention-  
_ Je n'ai que faire de la parole d'un meurtrier. Lâche ma sœur j'ai dit !

Elle n'a qu'un petit gabarit chétif, presque maladif de par son teint pâle, mis en évidence par sa chevelure noire. L'habit ne fait pas le Chevalier, le Marina, le Spectre –ou tout autre protecteur divin dont vous pouvez incérer le nom ici-même son pouvoir n'est pas limité par son apparence. Aussi puissant que celui d'Athéna, si ce n'est que ce cosmos-ci est aussi sombre et froid que celui de son père, puant la Mort. Un détail qui n'étonne guère Shun.

_ Lâche. Ma. Sœur.

Le tranchant de ses mots n'a d'égales que son cosmos.  
Le Chevalier d'Andromède ne tarde pas à apercevoir, au quatre coins de la pièce, des silhouettes informes se dessiner dans l'ombre. Il y a quelque chose en ces spectres, un petit il ne sait quoi qui le rend mal à l'aise et anxieux. Son instinct de guerrier lui conseille de rester sur ses gardes, de se tenir prêt à appeler son armure, alors que sa conscience lui souffle que tout va bien, il n'y a rien d'anormale à ce que son imagination lui joue quelque tour, avec la lumière que reflète la lune sur les rideaux s'agitant à cause du vent. Même un adulte pourrait être effrayé de l'ombre projetée de cet étrange vase au-dessus de l'armoire centrale, du souffle du vent, et de l'aspect fantomatique du rideau. Il n'y a rien d'anormale.

Parce que son maître ne peut pas se tenir devant lui. Ni Aphrodite, ni Aiolia, ni Shaka, ni les autres Chevaliers d'Or, d'Argent, de Bronze qu'il a connu, qu'il a combattu, qu'il a _tué_ , qui sont morts pour leur victoire contre le Maître des Enfers. Ces personnes ne peuvent être là.

Mélinoé, si c'est bien ainsi que ce nomme l'aînée d'après les dire de l'enfant assoupie dans ses bras, avance des quelques pas, juste de quoi être à sa hauteur et parfaitement face à face.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi sage que Macaria. Je ne sais pas me comporter en gentille prisonnière. Si tu ne lâches pas ma sœur, je me ferais une joie de libérer ces fantômes et les maudire. Cela ne devrait guère poser de soucis à ma _tante_ , ni à tes camarades, ni à toi. Vous ne voulez pas d'un endroit où une âme puisse expier ses pêchers. Alors autant que l'on vide les Enfers sur Terre plutôt que les âmes disparaissent.

À ses dires acerbes, les âmes ne restent plus statiques et commencent à s'éparpiller dans la salle, attirée par un objet, un aliment, une voix à l'extérieure. Quelques-unes ne bougent pas et se contentent de le fixer avec leurs yeux vides de toute émotion.

Shun ne parvient pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Quelle que soit les âmes, qu'il les ait fréquenté un long moment ou peu, il ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder et d'avoir envie de pleurer. Les larmes montent et s'agglutinent derrière ses paupières. Elles sont proches, mais loin, y compris entres elles. Aiolia ne parvient pas à toucher son frère, comme Milo est incapable de prendre Camus dans ses bras, ou Aphrodite de cueillir la moindre rose.

Leur tristesse de ne pouvoir aller vers l'autre ou d'être incapable de toucher quoi que ce soit les énerve, le rend triste, si ce n'est un sentiment haineux envers leur propre personne, leur propre condition qui ne le recouvre à en rendre l'atmosphère irrespirable. Toutes ces présences surnaturelles et leurs détresses font chuter la température de la pièce.

_ Vous êtes le seul en vie ici. J'ai hâte de voir la tension grandissante au Sein du Sanctuaire de ma tante quand ils quitteront cette pièce. Leur présence va grignoter la raison de tous. C'est tout ce que vous méritez.  
_ Attendez…

Shun n'est pas sûr du choix de ses mots, mais il doit tenter quelque chose. Il ne pourrait satisfaire en entier les besoins des fillettes divines, c'est une chose dont il est conscient. En revanche, il est capable d'arranger certaines choses. Tant pis s'il commet un acte de trahison.  
Il est Chevalier pour assurer la Paix sur Terre. Il a déjà connu trois guerres, c'est amplement suffisant. Il n'en connaître pas une de plus, Shun en fait le serment.

_ Comment puis-je contacter votre mère ? Je ne sais comment ressusciter un dieu, je ne pourrais vous ramener à votre père. Mais je peux, si vous me dites comment m'y prendre, avertir votre mère que vous êtes sauves, en bonne santé et ici. Votre sœur réclame sa présence. Elysion est tombé alors que vous y étiez. Votre mère doit être morte d'inquiétude. Ne voulez-vous donc pas rentrer auprès d'elle et la rassurer ?

oOo

_ Dame Déméter ? Je ne m'attendais pas à votre arrivée. Hermès ne m'a-  
_ Mettons de côté cette perte de temps et venons-en au fait. Où sont-elles ?

Athéna –ou Saori, plus personne n'en n'est vraiment au fait sur qui de la déesse ou de sa persona à le plus de pouvoir sur l'autre- cligne des yeux, feint de ne pas savoir :

_ Qui ?  
_ Tu joues à ce petit jeu avec ton père si tu le souhaites, pas avec moi.  
_ Je pensais que ça te rendrais heureuse. marmonne la japonaise tout en s'accoudant à son trône, La mort d'Hadès, la disparition de tes petits-enfants. Tu n'as jamais pu les supporter.  
_ Ma fille, ta sœur donc, les pense mortes.  
_ N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle pour toi ? Entre la mort d'un beau-fils que tu n'as jamais pu apprécier parce qu'il t'a volé ta fille et la disparition de tes petits-enfants qui l'accaparaient encore plus, tu vas pouvoir la retrouver et recommencer votre vie comme elle était avant son enlèvement.

Au petit sourire au coin d'Athéna, Déméter préfère ne pas répondre à la suite, les lèvres pincées, histoire de choisir avec soin ses mots :

_ C'était pour cela que je t'ai toujours supporté en temps de guerre. Été comme hiver, tes troupes ne manquaient de rien dans les cultures de ton Sanctuaire. J'ai poussé le vice jusqu'à faire pousser un savonnier en Enfers pour sceller les troupes des Spectres. Tu as mis bien des siècles avant de te rendre compte de son existence. Tellement de siècles que Perséphone a eu le temps de s'attacher à Hadès, d'avoir des enfants avec lui, d'avoir une place si importante au sein des Enfers, que maintenant que tu as réussis l'exploit de tuer Hadès, elle va devoir prendre sa place. Si elle ne meurt pas de tristesse avant. Et si mon enfant meurt, je la suivrai. Je délaisserai mes attributions et ta précieuse Terre tant aimée, connaîtra l'Hiver éternel, plus rien ne poussera, tes humains mourront de faim… Et moi morte, ma fille morte également, personne pour reprendre le flambeau, contre qui voudras-tu te battre pour changer les choses ? Donc, je répète ma question Athéna. Où sont-elles ?

C'est au tour de la déesse de la Sagesse d'avoir un air pincé et contrit. Elle s'installe un peu plus correctement sur son siège, de quoi avoir une plus grande prestance, montrer qu'elle est la maîtresse des lieux et non une enfant à rabrouer. D'une voix plus autoritaire, elle abat sa dernière carte :

_ Tu peux transmettre à Perséphone que ses filles sont bien portantes et bien traitées. Si elle souhaite les revoir, je veux que mes Chevaliers reviennent à la vie, y compris le Chevalier Pégase.

La déesse des saisons fait quelques pas, de quoi se rapprocher un peu du siège de sa congénère, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une main relevée, de quoi cacher son sourire quelque peu narquois.

_ Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, ma chère Athéna. Alors je vais te réexpliquer plus clairement.

Déméter s'avance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de la déesse de la Guerre :

_ Je suis venue chercher mes petites-filles et je vais repartir avec. Je ne suis pas là pour négocier, tu n'es même pas en terme de négocier quoi que ce soit. Tu en disgrâce ma chère, tu n'as rien pour négocier. Ne pense même pas à m'attaquer, ni à faire du mal aux petites. Tu serais perdante quoi qu'il arrive. Tu me tues, Perséphone ne reprendra pas ma place, car elle sera incapable de gérer les Enfers et mon travail. Tu tues les gamines, ma fille mourra de chagrin et je ne survivrais pas à mon deuil. Quoi que tu fasses, tes humains subiront une famine qui ne se terminera jamais. En revanche très chère, si tu me rends les fillettes, je pourrai convaincre Perséphone de te rendre tes Chevaliers. Un gage de bonne volonté obtient toujours une bonne récompense, ne crois-tu pas ?

* * *

 _XXe siècle – 1990's_

Perséphone tend la main.  
Athéna n'a plus son sourire de connivence. Après son geste, plus aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Sous les yeux de leur père et du reste de la cour de l'Olympe, la déesse de la sagesse dépose le rosaire emprisonnant les cents huit Spectres dans la paume de sa cadette.

_ Tes Chevaliers commenceront à revenir dès ce soir. Quand Hadès, Hypnos et Thanatos renaîtront, alors Pégase te sera rendu.

Après presque dix longues années de négociations acharnées où Perséphone n'a jamais lâché sur ses termes (soutenue par Nyx, Amphitrites et bons nombres d'autres dieux et déesses, mineures comme majeures), elle et Athéna ont su trouver un terrain d'entente. Au bonheur de Zeus, bien las des disputes entre ses enfants.

Si ses Chevaliers reviennent à la vie, il est hors de question qu'elle soit la seule à en profiter. Il est hors de question que ce soit également pour déclencher une autre guerre contre l'un de ses confrères. Si les Chevaliers renaissent, il en sera de même pour leurs anciens adversaires. Des simples gardes aux plus grands guerriers, qu'ils soient du côté de Poséidon, Hadès, d'Odin et de tant d'autres. Perséphone n'excepte que Seiya de Pégase dans cette équation complexe. L'âme du fameux déicide est l'enjeu d'un autre marché.  
Aussitôt le processus de résurrection instaurée, chaque clan devra signer un traité de paix. Si un parti prendrait la décision –stupide- de déclencher une nouvelle guerre, ses soldats retourneraient aux Enfers, sans espoir de renaissance.

Ces guerres ont assez duré. Le sang a assez coulé. La Terre n'a pas besoin d'un maître pour la diriger, elle a juste besoin de personnes –mortelles et immortelles- pour la protéger et la préserver de tout danger, qu'il soit humain ou divin. L'Univers est immense. Les humains pas toujours respectueux, beaucoup d'entre eux chercheront à s'accaparer ce dont ils n'ont pas le droit. Il y aura toujours quelque chose à faire pour protéger cette planète bleue. La Paix n'apporte pas la Retraite.

Pour y parvenir, l'union des dieux de l'Olympe est autant nécessaire que primordiale.  
Alors, si Pégase renaît, il en sera de même pour les dieux qu'il a tués.

_ Si une Guerre Sainte est déclarée, tu en seras tenue pour responsable.  
_ Athéna. gronde Zeus pour seul avertissement

Perséphone hausse les épaules. Plus aucune remarque ne l'atteint vraiment. Elle a dans sa main ce qui va lui permettre de faire revenir sous peu ses spectres. Il n'y a rien de plus important que cela. Et c'est tant mieux. Bientôt, ses Juges s'occuperont des jugements, Cerbère aura d'autres _dog-sitters_ que ses filles (récupérer Mélinoé et Macaria imprégnées de bave de la tête aux pieds n'est pas son moment favoris de la journée), les harpies n'auront plus à surveiller chaque prisons, les réincarnations pourront reprendre.

Sans un regard en arrière, la déesse se détourne et retourne aux Enfers, le rosaire bien lourd entre ses doigts. Ses Spectres l'attendent, il est hors de question de les faire attendre plus longtemps.

* * *

 _XXe siècle – 31 décembre 1999  
_ _Enfers_

C'est leur petite pause syndicale de la journée, le moment entre le matin et l'après-midi, celui où bien qu'ils n'aient pas le besoin physique de manger, ils cassent la croûte et échangent sur les dossiers en cours ou quelques banalités.

Le temps de la pause varie. En ces périodes de fêtes de fin d'année, le taux de mortalité par actes stupides étant un peu plus élevées que la moyenne, cette période de pause syndicale, outrageusement autorisé par leur désir seul, ne dure pas bien longtemps. S'il y a un ralentissement dans les flux, leur Seigneur Rhadamanthe risque de sortir les crocs.

_ Vous savez ce qui serait géniale en cette période ? Faire croire aux humains que ce sera vraiment la fin du monde, ce soir, quand minuit sonnera.  
_ Si ses Majestés t'entendent, tu es bon pour des corvées supplémentaires.  
_ Quel rabat-joie tu fais Gordon ! C'est pas comme si on avait fait pire !

Queen joue avec sa plume et son encrier avant de reprendre, menton appuyé dans sa main, le coude soutenue par quelques dossiers :

_ Avoue que ce serait tellement amusant de les voir paniquer si nous débarquons couvert de nos surplis ! J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont encore inventer quand ils se rendront compte que les Mayas ont arrêté leur calendrier le 21 décembre 2012.

Le Minotaure lance à l'allemand le sachet de chips, acheté quelques jours plus tôt dans le petit supermarché discount préféré de leur trio, en dehors des heures de pointes. Avec les fêtes, la foule est plus dense qu'habituellement. Un fait que tout spectre déteste.

Queen réceptionne le paquet avec un sourire de bienheureux. Sur un air joyeux, il pioche librement son dû. Si le chant bien représentatif des fêtes de fins d'année fait grogner Gordon, le spectre ne débite plus des âneries. C'est une petite victoire en elle-même.

_ Tu en veux Syl' ?

Le Belge lui envoie un regard assassin. Queen s'en contente et minaude presque sa joie face à cette réaction. Après un autre bruissement de sachet et qu'il mâche outrageusement quelques chips, il se couche sur son bureau, agite son doigt en l'air afin d'appuyer sur chaque mots

_ Il n'y avait pas goût chocolat, les humains sont un peu réticents à faire des chips sucré-salés. Le goût barbecue ne casse pas les antennes de Myû, mais ce n'est pas mauvais. Ça un petit goût de revient. Comme le chocolat de Val'.  
_ Ta gueule. fut l'unique réponse de son collègue

Queen lance un regard offusqué, ses joues tout aussi gonflé qu'un enfant pris sur le fait, au Minotaure. Ce dernier lui répond d'un haussement d'épaules, l'air de dire « tu l'as cherché, laisse-moi en dehors de ça ».

Sylphide reporte son attention sur le bureau vide de toute activité. Ce soir, il y passerait un petit coup de chiffon, de quoi retirer toute la poussière du jour. Il vérifiera si l'encre n'est pas sèche, si les tiroirs sont remplis de post-it multicolore et de tous autres matériels que son amant utilise à foison, même pour les plus petits dossiers. Il veut que le bureau de son compagnon brille de mille feux et ne manque de rien.

 _C'est une chose à faire dans ses appartements_ , note-t-il dans un coin de son esprit, Tout dépoussiérer, tout nettoyer, tout aérer, refaire les stocks de chocolat, s'assurer que le matériel est tout aussi intact que toujours utilisable. Peut-être que les humains ont du matériel et autre gadget plus performants. Il ira vérifier sous peu, une fois les fêtes passées. Valentine est toujours heureux et plein d'entrain pour tester de nouvelles choses en chocolateries.

Moins il y aura de chose à faire quand Valentine reviendra, plus ils pourront passer du temps ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Juste eux, sans que la pale copie de la dernière fois, ne vienne troubler leur bonheur.

Queen s'affale sur le Belge sans prévenir. Le torse contre son dos, l'Alraune câline sans plus de cérémonie le terrible Basilic –sous les yeux à la fois médusés et teintés de jalousie de Gordon. Sylphide ne réagit pas aux caresses dans ses cheveux, les yeux glués sur le bureau vide.

_ Vous pensez qu'il reviendra quand ?  
_ Il faut du temps pour qu'une âme se débarrasse des parasites. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais prends bien compte qu'il vaut mieux qu'il prenne son temps, qu'il revienne comme on le connaît, que comme la dernière fois.  
_ Valentine me manque.  
_ Je sais. À nous aussi. Mais il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Il revient toujours pour toi.

Queen embrasse la tempe de son collègue. Gordon en brise sa plume. L'Alraune lui tire la langue en signe de victoire.

_ Tu peux partir si tu veux. On se charge du reste pour la journée.  
_ Non. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.

Il a besoin de ne pas penser aux yeux vitreux de son compagnon.

* * *

 _XXIe siècle – 1_ _er_ _janvier 2000  
Enfers_

Minuit sonne.

Pour ce passage à un nouveau millénaire, il n'annonce ni le glas de l'humanité, ni la fin du monde.

Hadès et Perséphone ont permis une soirée de fête et de repos. Un moyen simple, mais efficace pour que tous les spectres se retrouvent, renouent quelques liens et qu'ils profitent d'un moment de familiarité avec les dieux, y compris avec les plus jeunes.  
Mélinoé surveille l'enthousiasme de sa cadette comme le lait sur le feu. Elle l'accompagne faire le tour des Spectres. C'est avec un brin de tendresse, qu'elle observe Macaria déposer un baiser sur la joue de chacun. Poussé par l'enthousiasme de sa cadette, l'aînée se prête également au jeu –elle cherche aussi un Spectre du regard qu'elle ne trouve pas, à sa grande déception. Leurs protecteurs ne peuvent que s'en sorti bénit et charmé par ce simple geste.

Minos en profite pour rendre à sa nièce cadette, sa poupée réparée, encore plus belle qu'avant, fonctionnelle de nouveau et dont les marques de torture de la Dernière Guerre Sainte ont entièrement disparu. Il aurait pu le faire bien avant, mais il voulait que cette poupée soit aussi parfaite de que l'enfant et un symbole pour le nouveau siècle à venir. Macaria hurle sa joie, lui sautant à son cou, s'attirant les rires des autres spectateurs aux alentours.

Dans ce brouhaha infernal de confettis et cotillons, de rires et de cri de joie, le surplis de la Harpie disparaît de la salle où il est enfermé avec les autres. Sans un bruit, la Harpie survole les Enfers pour se poser à l'entrée. Si Charon l'aperçoit, il n'en dira pas un mot à ses confrères, encore moins à ses Maîtres. Il n'est pas payé pour ça après tout.

Son porteur tarde, mais elle est patiente. Et pour le protéger, elle sera la première à l'accueillir.

* * *

\- To Be Continued - 

**Omake -** _Mélinoé n'a pas toujours été une petite déesse qui a tendance à mordre et manger les humains._

Mélinoé n'a pas toujours été aussi sèche dans ses propos. Disons que, comme les gamines humaines de son âge, la jeune déesse a une idole. Histoire de ne pas ternir son image –et surtout ne pas être charrié par sa mère et sa sœur- c'est une idole dont elle garde le secret.  
C'est un Spectre. Un sacré phénomène d'ailleurs. Totalement insoumis à une quelconque autorité. Du jamais vu c'est ce que Mélinoé doit aimer chez lui. En plus de son physique très généreux, alors qu'il a une voix hautement désagréable. Enfin, Mélinoé ne peut dire s'il s'agit du timbre habituel, car elle ne l'a rencontré qu'une fois. Enfin, « rencontré » est un bien grand mot. Elle l'a observé derrière un rocher, à l'abri des regards.

Elle l'a vu du temps où la réincarnation humaine de son père s'occupait du _Lost Canvas_ (une peinture magnifique où les tapisseries d'Athéna et d'Arachné font bien pâles figures si quelqu'un les met en comparaison.) et venait de finir les temples. La Guerre faisait rage à ce moment-là elle et Macaria avaient l'interdiction formelle de quitter les Enfers. Elles accompagnaient toujours les Spectres partant en mission jusqu'à la Porte des Enfers, mais peu revenait. C'était la période où les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient forcé Oncle Hypnos et Oncle Thanathos à un long sommeil Macaria en était inconsolable. Autant dire que l'ambiance aux Enfers était insupportable. Même promener Cerbère ne ramenait pas le sourire à sa petite sœur.

Puis arriva le drame. Les derniers Spectres devraient se rendre sur le _Lost Canvas_ et leur Père avait demandé à ses filles de rester à Elysion, par sécurité. Il ne leur avait accordé qu'une dernière promenade avec Cerbère dans tous les Enfers. Promenade durant laquelle Macaria perdit malencontreusement sa poupée fétiche, cadeau de son tendre Tonton Thanathos.

_ Reste au Mur des Lamentation avec Cerbère, je vais la chercher. Et on rentrera à Elysion qu'à ce moment-là, d'accord ?

Mélinoé profita de ce moment pour jouer à cache-cache avec les Spectres restants. Elle resta dans les ombres des Enfers, se glissant dans les quelques brèches dès que quelqu'un passait proche d'elle. Peut-être percevaient-ils tous sa présence, mais dans les dernières précipitations, personne ne releva son obstination à rester cacher.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre la Seconde sphère.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais perdre mon temps en m'obligeant à t'accompagner.  
_ Les Harpies sont tes protégés. Je vais les menacer, et ces menaces te concernent également. Alors autant que je fasse les discours à tout le monde, en même temps.

Bénou a rarement eut de porteur. Ce surplis solitaire inspiré une certaine terreur et ses rares porteurs ne sont jamais restés bien longtemps, vite consumés par les flammes noires du Surplis. Mélinoé le voyait pour la première fois porté et il était magnifique, sans agressivité d'aucune sorte pour son porteur. Un porteur tout aussi beau que son Surplis.  
Obnubilé à scruter ce nouveau personnage, elle ne fit pas attention à l'agitation nouvelle parmi les harpies.

_ Personne ne touche à mes harpies.  
_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je toucherai à tes harpies. J'ai dit que j'allais les menacer.  
_ Grande différence.

Le Porteur de Bénou roule des yeux, avant de se tourner vers l'Assemblée.

_ Mon frère s'est suicidé. C'est un pêché. Son âme est dans cette forêt. Je n'aurais pas le temps de le retrouver. Et je ne fais pas confiance aux harpies. D'aucun sait qu'elles ont toujours faim.

Valentine n'a pas répliqué aux accusations, mais a continué à suivre son collègue un peu plus loin dans la forêt, à la rencontre de la Doyenne.  
Mélinoé s'est trouvée forte attristée par ce récit. Que ferait-elle sans sa petite sœur ? Alors, toujours cachée, elle les a suivis. Le Spectacle lui plut.

De tout temps, seul Valentine trouva grâce aux yeux des harpies, pour porter le Surplis de l'Étoile Céleste de la Lamentation. Les autres Spectres passaient vite leur chemin, courbant l'échine pour éviter coups de becs et coups de serres. Les Juges et les Dieux sortaient bien sûr du lot pour leur puissance, tenant en respect toute attaque de volatile.  
Parfois, c'était plaisant de voir un Spectre se faire courser par une harpie. Quelques gardes squelettes s'étaient même fait manger ! Les harpies sont des démons détestables et détestés, que tout le monde évite à bon entendeur.

Le Porteur du Bénou lui, affrontait sans sourciller du regard la Doyenne, venue se percher sur l'épaulette de Valentine. Il poussa l'affront jusqu'à déclencher un incendie noir en implosant son cosmos. Pour la toute première fois, Mélinoé vit les harpies effrayées par un autre Spectre que Valentine, au point qu'elles reculèrent de quelques serres et observèrent avec méfiance l'intrus menaçant.

_ Je suis Kagaho du Bénou, de l'Étoile Céleste de la Violence. Mon frère est une âme punie sous votre juridiction. Le Seigneur Hadès nous demande de protéger le _Lost Canvas_ , et les Enfers seront sous votre juridiction. Si vous osez toucher à mon frère, j'vous bouffe. Et je commencerai par votre fabriquant de chocolat. Est-ce clair ?

Silence.  
Mélinoé ne douta pas d'un seul mot de ce Spectre. Elle sut que Valentine pensait de même.

_ On ne peut plus clair.

Un dernier regard insistant vers la Doyenne, un second à Valentine, puis, sans un mot de plus, le Spectre du Bénou s'en est allé.

Mélinoé ne l'a vu qu'une fois. Et malgré tout, le voilà fait son idole. Droit et fier, honnête et juste. Elle avait fort hâte de le revoir à la fin de la Guerre, et si le sort ne lui serait pas favorable, elle espérait le revoir au siècle prochain.

La petite déesse voulait être comme lui et défendre sa sœur avec la même conviction. C'était décidé ! Personne ne toucherait à sa sœur, et personne ne lui ferait du mal !

_ Que faites-vous donc ici, Altesse ? s'inquiéta Valentine dès qu'il l'aperçut  
_ Macaria a perdu sa poupée. Je la cherche. J'ai fait le chemin jusqu'ici, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé…

Valentine s'adressa à la Doyenne, d'un ton plus doux, leur demandant si par hasard, elles avaient trouvé une poupée de porcelaine. La femme oiseau piailla à l'assemblée de harpie, toujours effrayé par l'affront de l'autre Spectre. Elles lui répondirent sur un même chuintement et quelques battements d'ailes désolées.

_ Je suis navrée, gente Dame. Les harpies n'ont rien trouvées dans la forêt. Souhaitez-vous de l'aide dans votre recherche ? Nous irions plus vite à deux !

L'idée plut à la fillette. Autant que la perspective de protéger sa sœur de la même manière que le dénommé Kagaho. D'un pas guilleret, elle attrapa d'autorité la main de Valentine, un sourire ornant ses lèvres :

_ D'accord ! puis, d'une voix plus timide, elle poursuivit, Je peux avoir un peu de chocolat s'il te plait ?

Valentine ne lui refusa pas cette petite demande.

oOo

La poupée fut retrouvée au Tribunal, froid et vide de toute présence depuis longtemps. Assise droite sur le bureau de son Oncle Minos. Il sembla à la jeune déesse que le jouet la salua d'un signe de main, comme si son Oncle Juge, le premier à être parti, était revenu quelques secondes, juste pour lui dire au revoir. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une divagation d'un désir enfantin.

Elle protégerait sa sœur comme un dragon vieille sur son trésor. Et quand elle serait plus grande et plus forte, elle protégerait sa famille et les Spectres. Ainsi, quand ils partiraient, ils reviendraient. Tous. Sans exception.

Mélinoé s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

Licornes et paillettes pour tous


	5. V

Navrée du long retard. Les quelques ennuis mentionnés dans le chapitre précédent risquent de durer encore un peu moment, en plus des cours, les examens, tout ça, tout ça… Donc je ne pense pas retrouver une publication régulière sur cette fanfiction.

Le point positif, c'est que ça me laisse le temps de peaufiner cette histoire. J'ai aussi tout un tas d'idées que j'ai rajouté et d'autres que j'ai aussi du modifier, ce qui m'a aussi ralentit dans la progression de ma rédaction.

Et comme la suite directe du premier chapitre aime se faire attendre, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais le suivant. Pour sûr. _Normalement_.

Bonne découverte de ce chapitre !

Des cookies à la framboise et des licornes pour tout le monde !

* * *

 **Deadly Valentine  
** Chapitre Cinq

* * *

 _Milieu du XXIe siècle – fin 2040's - Juillet._

Le hurlement inhumain dure, dure, dure et dure.  
Le souffle de douleur ne se tarit pas et résonne dans la pièce derrière elle. L'écho de ce hurlement surhumain part se répercuter avec violence sur les murs froids et noirs du couloir, à en faire fuir les quelques Sœurs présentes. Celles qui restent et cherchent à s'approcher la peur au ventre, pour savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement, se font renvoyer d'un mouvement souple du poignet.

Dos à la porte, Perséphone ne flanche pas. Elle reste droite, comme imperturbable. La Souveraine des lieux reste impassible sans qu'elle n'ait à se forcer. Ces cris ne l'atteignent pas, ne la blesse pas.

L'un de ses Spectres souffre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils existent, elle n'éprouve aucune compassion et encore moins l'envie d'aller le secourir. Pour la première fois qu'ils existent, elle éprouve même une certaine satisfaction à cette souffrance.

C'est même avec une certaine déception qu'elle sent Rhadamanthe intervenir.

* * *

 _Milieu du XXIe siècle – fin 2040's - Mars_

_ Mes excuses ?

Il fallait le voir pour le croire le grand, puissant et fier Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern vient de s'étouffer d'incompréhension face aux paroles de leur Seigneuresse. Le blond n'en revient pas lui-même. Dans un grognement digne d'un charretier, le Juge se passe une main sur le visage, se frottant les yeux avec force, jusqu'à apercevoir des tâche lumineuse derrière ses paupières closent.

_ Il doit y avoir une erreur…  
_ Aucun Livre ne peut mentir, tu es le meilleur placé pour le savoir.

L'Anglais commence à faire les cent pas et Perséphone ne peut que le suivre du regard avec peine. Elle-même a eu bien du mal à croire aux nouvelles informations acquises. Elle a dû lire plusieurs fois, et demander confirmation à son époux, afin d'être sûre que son imagination ne lui jouait aucun tour.

Rhadamanthe s'arrête pour se servir un énième verre de whisky, qu'il avale d'une traite. Le goût âpre de l'alcool ne le sort pas de ses pensées, et ne lui éclaircie pas les idées. Peut-être qu'il en a trop bu en quelques minutes –il a arrêté de les compter au bout du cinquième verre, un pour chaque information, autant dire qu'il y en a eu beaucoup.  
À moins que ce ne soit que les envies de meurtres qui ne l'accablent de seconde en seconde.

_ Depuis la Résurrection, Sylphide réclame sa présence. Il se rend jusqu'à six fois par jours emmerder Charon !  
_ Rhadamanthe, langage.

Pris d'un rare excès de rage envers celle qu'il a juré de protéger, le verre finit sa course en mille morceaux contre le mur derrière elle, et la Souveraine s'en émeut à peine. Les sauts d'humeurs de la Wyvern sont connus de tous, et tout le monde en fait les frais un jour ou l'autre. Que cela tombe sur elle reste un acte unique et inattendu.  
De toute manière, Perséphone est incapable de lui en tenir rigueur, d'autant plus que son acte de colère est des plus justifié. Ce n'est même pas envers elle qu'il est en colère. Pas vraiment.

_ Vous venez de m'apprendre que _mon_ serviteur n'est pas mort au champ d'honneur, mais assassiné lâchement par _son_ amant. Cet amant qui le pleure, le réclame et est prêt à renoncer à son Surplis pour celui qu'il a tué. C'est à rien n'y comprendre ! Et la seule chose dont vous vous préoccupez est _mon langage_ ?  
_ Je ne me préoccupe pas de ton langage. Hurler, insulter, taper et jurer ne changeront rien à la situation Rhadamanthe. Cette situation me pèse tout autant que toi.

Le Spectre lâche un rire sans joie. Ses épaules restent droites tout du long. Il pose un tel regard illisible sur elle que la Suzeraine en frissonne d'inconfort :

_ Je ne crois pas, non.  
_ Valentine est également mon serviteur.  
_ Mais lui, comme moi et les autres, sommes _humains_. hurle-t-il en frappant le bureau de ses mains

Perséphone ne recule que d'un pas. Les mots ne lui viennent pas de suite, sa propre voix se fait moins sûre quand elle poursuit :

_ Tu es un demi-dieu.  
_ Comme vous dites. Je ne suis _que_ la moitié d'un dieu. Je suis demi-humain, au même titre que Minos ou Eaque, que cela vous plaise ou non. C'est ce qui marque la différence entre vous et moi. C'est cette différence que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Être au service de la mort ne rend notre existence que plus longue, pas immortelle. Valentine a toujours été mon Serviteur, dans la vie comme dans la mort. Je le connais plus que je me connais moi-même. Alors ne cherchez pas à me faire croire que vous le connaissez mieux que moi ou tout autant perturbé de ce qui lui arrive que je le suis.

L'alcool délit la langue. Dionysos continue de le lui prouver à toutes les fêtes organisées sur l'Olympe, mais jamais Perséphone aurait pu croire que cela puisse toucher son Juge de la sorte. À moins que la colère ne l'aide à vider son sac, et qu'il ne se cache derrière les breuvages âpres pour lâcher l'ensemble de ses doutes, laissant filer les pans douloureux de vérité.

_ Même vivant, Valentine attendait Sylphide, de la même manière tout aussi chiante qu'il lui courrait après lorsqu'il l'a rencontré. Et vous voulez me faire croire que Sylphide l'a tué de sang-froid ?

La déesse rousse n'a plus les mots ni la force de débattre.  
Si ses propres mots n'ont pas le moindre effet, alors peut-être que la vérité brute lui fera comprendre le problème sous-jacent. Perséphone ouvre le Livre du Porteur de la Harpie qu'elle retourne et pousse vers son Juge.

_ Tu as l'autorisation de le lire.

Perséphone contourne son bureau pour sortir de la pièce. Avant, la déité pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'Anglais blond :

_ Je vais travailler pour comprendre ce qui leur est arrivé à tous les deux. Pour le moment, le cas de Valentine sera un secret entre toi, mon mari, tes frères et moi. J'envoie Cheshire prévenir Minos et Eaque que le Porteur de la Harpie, qu'il a possiblement attrapé la Fièvre des Enfers et que je ne veux aucun risque de propagation, encore moins avec Mélinoé et Macaria aux Enfers.

Prête à sortir, le blond qui l'interpelle :

_ Si Queen et Gordon étaient présents, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas stoppé cet acte de folie ?

Perséphone n'a pas les réponses. Le Livre de Valentine ne lui en a pas donné. Et Harpie est plus muette qu'une carpe, s'agrippant furieusement à son Porteur jusqu'à endormir la conscience du Chypriote, le couvant plus vilement qu'une louve en agissant pour Valentine pour tout et pour rien.  
Ce n'est pas ce Surplis qui leur donnera la moindre explication.

_ Je ne sais pas.

La déité referme sa porte sans un son. Elle sait qu'elle retrouvera son bureau saccagé par la rage de la Wyvern, comme elle sait qu'elle ne lui en voudra pas. D'aucun connait la fureur d'un dragon. Les meubles sont remplaçables, et ce n'est pas avec la richesse du Royaume de son époux que quelques meubles feront les différences dans les frais budgétaires du mois.

Le temps que toute cette histoire s'éclaircisse, elle préfère que Rhadamanthe s'en prenne au mobilier. Elle a besoin qu'il laisse les suspects, dont Sylphide, en vie. Le temps qu'elle comprenne. Le temps qu'elle organise tout.

Les couloirs sont vides, les Sœurs n'ont allumées aucune bougie. Macaria déteste se retrouver dans le noir, seule ou accompagnée, et c'est le seul moyen qu'ait trouvé Perséphone pour qu'elle reste dans sa chambre et n'aille pas fouiner à droite est à gauche.  
Depuis que l'un des Chevaliers érudit de sa sœur ait présenté à sa cadette les œuvres d'Arthur Conan Doyle, la petite déité se faisait un plaisir d'enquêter partout, sur tout et sur rien. Sauf dans le noir.  
Et encore, la peur de l'obscurité commence à disparaître.

Perséphone refusait que ces filles aient consciences de cet incident. Quand Macaria est atteinte de tristesse, les Enfers en font les frais.

Elle découvre Cheshire à l'entrée du palais, le dos droit, le nez en l'air, sur lequel s'est posé un papillon multicolore. Un petit sourire amusé lui tire les lèvres.  
Eaque lui a rapporté que pour la deuxième fois, l'âge du Porteur du Back Sith avait régressé. La nouvelle lui avait apporté un peu de peine pour qu'un Spectre renaisse, il fallait que son réceptacle meure. Dans le schéma habituel, les Spectres n'étaient jamais plus jeune que la majorité humaine, à de rares exceptions pour les Juges. Que le réceptacle meurt plus vite était souvent lié à un évènement imprévu ou à une maladie. Et Perséphone n'osait imaginer la douleur que cela représentait de perdre un enfant.

_ Cheshire ?

Le gamin perdit toute sa concentration pour la lui accorder. Le Fairy resta accroché à son nez, et bien vite, la moitié de visage disparu sous les ailes colorées et ouvertes de l'insecte.

_ Oui Votre Majesté ?  
_ Veux-tu bien transmettre un message à Eaque et à Minos, de manière à ce que d'autres Spectres l'entendent ?  
_ De quoi s'agit-il ?  
_ Le Porteur de la Harpie à la Fièvre des Enfers, il sera consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

L'enfant hocha silencieusement la tête, le papillon ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Perséphone remarqua tout de même les lèvres pincées.

_ Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? questionne-t-elle sur un ton doux

Le gamin hésite un moment :

_ Il n'a pas vraiment la Fièvre des Enfers, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est au tour de la déesse de se pincer quelque peu les lèvres. Elle souhaite que ça reste un secret, pour n'avertir personne et que Sylphide ne se dérobe pas. D'un autre côté, si Eaque et Minos peuvent éviter de faire des allers-retours pour lui poser la moindre question, cela éviterait pas mal de soupçons et de ragots. Elle parle par expérience.  
Il est temps de faire venir Internet et la Télévision aux Enfers. Au moins, ça occupera les esprits les plus imaginatifs.

_ Pas vraiment.

Ce n'est que la vérité, sans en dévoiler plus que ces quelques informations. Cheshire ouvre la bouche et la referme tout aussi tôt. Le papillon quitte son nez pour se poser sur le haut de son crâne. Le Spectre hésite un petit moment avant de reprendre :

_ Transmettez-lui un bon rétablissement. Il ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive, que ce soit la Fièvre des Enfers ou autre chose.  
_ Ce sera fait.

Cheshire s'incline, avant de filer, le papillon à ses trousses.

_ Myû ! héla la divinité, Cela reste également entre nous !

Le Black Sith s'arrête un instant, soudain craintif. Le Fairy reste pourtant à ses côtés. Le papillon sembla s'incliner à son tour, avant de se remettre en route avec le chaton spectral.

Pendant un temps, la déesse resta droite, le regard perdu dans le vide, fixé sur le trépas des âmes au sein de ce royaume.

Il est rare que les Surplis ne prennent possession de l'âme de leur Porteur. Jusqu'à présent, Perséphone avait cru que le pire avait été Eaque. Elle se souvient comment Garuda, avide de colère et de protection s'était immiscé dans l'esprit de son Porteur jusqu'à devenir ses faits et gestes. Tout cela pour satisfaire ses vengeances sur ces anciens ennemis, pour le protéger des premières pertes. Elle se souvient comment Hadès avait dû ruser pour qu'Eaque se libère de cette influence, et comment le Juge s'était retrouvé perdu, jusqu'à manquer tellement de confiance en lui qu'il perdit en puissance pour une trop grande suffisance qui conduit à sa perte à la fin du siècle dernier.

Perséphone ferme les yeux.  
Les cas sont rares. Les solutions diffèrent à chaque fois.

La déesse rousse claque sa langue.

_ Pandore ! appelle-t-elle

Perséphone déteste faire appel à l'intendante des Enfers. Mais depuis le Traité de Paix entre tous les Sanctuaires, Pandore n'a plus l'autorisation de quitter le palais, outre de rares occasions. Il est simple de garder un œil sur elle, comme il est impossible à Pandore de divulguer facilement la moindre information relative à cette affaire.

_ Vous m'avez fait mander ma Dame ? questionne l'intendante après un temps  
_ Tu m'accompagnes dans la Forêt d'Épines.  
_ Je- Mais, votre Altesse-  
_ « Mais quoi », Pandore ?  
_ Depuis l'incident, ce n'est pas un lieu prudent. insiste Pandore d'une voix basse  
_ Raison pour laquelle tu m'accompagnes.

Le Livre comporte trop de zones d'ombre pour que la Déesse écarte la moindre piste ou se refuse la moindre information qui se pourrait lui être utile.

oOo

_ Tu es en retard, Queen !  
_ C'est dû à une nouvelle de dernière minute mon chou.

Gordon plisse les paupières. C'est la première fois que l'Alraune utilise ce nouveau titre « affectueux » et cela l'agace déjà. L'Allemand est devenu doué à attribuer des surnoms à tour de bras, pour tout le monde, sans que cela ne corresponde aux dénommés, de manière totalement interchangeable et aléatoire. Un moyen simple et efficace de clouer le bec à tout le monde le temps de quelques secondes. (Bien entendu, seuls les Dieux et les Juges échappent à cette torture nominative).

Queen ne reste pas sur ce point, et lâche sans faire trop attention, ses affaires sur son bureau tandis qu'il regarde partout dans l'antichambre.

_ Sylphide ! appelle-t-il de sa voix perçante, T'es là ?  
_ Il est dans le bureau du Seigneur Rhadamanthe.  
_ Pas étonnant qu'il ne me réponde pas. Tu viens ? Le dernier potin n'est pas des moindres.

Un demi-siècle après la dernière Guerre Sainte, Valentine n'est toujours pas de retour.

De fil en aiguille, c'est Sylphide qui a récupéré l'intendance de son ( _ex_ -)compagnon, sans pour autant prendre le statu de Procureur. Il ne fait pas de biscuit aussi bon que son ( _ex_ -)amant, il laisse le thé s'infuser trop longtemps et n'a pas un système de tri encore au point, mais c'est mieux que rien et le Seigneur Rhadamanthe s'en accommode parfaitement. Bien qu'il regrette le manque considérable de chocolat. Comme le reste des Enfers. Mais ça, tout le monde se garde bien de le dire.

C'est donc sans surprise particulière qu'ils retrouvent leur ami et camarade s'afférer dans la salle de jugement.

_ Tu es en retard Queen. grogne le Basilic  
_ Oh tu sais, j'apportais les documents au Seigneur Eaque. C'est Kagaho qui est de permanence aujourd'hui, tu sais comment il est lorsqu'il se lève du pied gauche : d'humeur massacrante à la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir tout faire flamber. En sauvant nos pauvres documents –car vous savez à quel point le Seigneur Eaque est pointilleux- Cheshire a débarqué. Vous le saviez, vous, que Cheshire est désormais sous la gouvernance du Seigneur Eaque ? Depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte en plus ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça un tantinet étrange ? Non parce que d'aucun sait qu'il vouait un culte à Pandore lorsqu'il était à sa solde. J'avais même l'impression que-  
_ Queen, viens en aux faits, tu veux ?  
_ Que vous êtes impatient vous deux ! C'est tout de même affligeant de voir un Spectre si fidèle à Pandore, louer allégeance à quelqu'un d'autre à présent ! Non ? Surtout quand on sait le poste qu'il occupe et qu'il ne sait jamais se taire-  
_ Queen, grogna Sylphide sans appel, _les faits_.  
_ Bon, bon. Cheshire a apporté une missive de ses Majestés au Seigneur Eaque. La même a été délivrée au Seigneur Minos Ses Majestés s'entretiennent sur un point important avec Seigneur Rhadamanthe est appelé auprès de ses majestés, il se peut qu'il ne vienne pas de la journée. Quand même, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un nouveau Spectre à la solde d'Eaque, un Spectre bien faible, puisse obtenir un rôle de messager si vite. Enfin, ça lui scie bien. Il a toujours été un véritable bavard !  
_ Si c'est _ton_ scoop du moment, il est sans intérêt. Notre Seigneuresse a toujours préféré les chats à Cerbères. Ça bave moins et ils sont plus propres. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir, également, qu'il est fréquent que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe soit convoqué, comme ses frères, de par son statut.  
_ Gordon, ne soit donc pas à cheval sur les faits du quotidien. C'est le sujet de la convocation qui est croustillant.

Sans s'émouvoir du grognement mécontent du Basilic et du Minotaure, l'Alraune s'installe sur le bureau de leur supérieur et croise les jambes, dans une position des plus dédaigneuses :

_ Le Surplis de la Harpie a été retrouvé et rapatrié au palais du Guidecca.

Si Gordon reste de marbre et digère l'annonce comme il l'entend, Sylphide manque de lâcher l'encrier qu'il doit remplir.

_ Avec son porteur. termine Queen de la même manière qu'il sucerait un bonbon.

Le silence se fait lorsque Sylphide dépose un peu trop brusquement le fameux encrier sur la table. L'Alraune claque la langue sur son palais, contrarié du manque de réaction de ses compères.

_ Oh allez ! Un peu d'enthousiasme les gars ! Surtout toi, Syl' ! J'avoue que je ne peux pas te dire si c'est Valentine ou un parfait inconnu. Harpie est saine et sauve, n'est-ce pas l'essentiel ?  
_ Nous verrons cela après les heures de boulot.  
_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Gordon !  
_ Que ce soit Valentine ou un autre, je m'en fiche. Du moment qu'il œuvre pour le bien de ses Majestés et des Enfers.

Un petit sourire mutin ne tarde pas à orner les lèvres de Queen, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire dans le même temps :

_ Hier encore, tu ne tenais pas le même discours. Pendant un demi-siècle, tu n'as jamais tenu ce discours-là. Queen prit une pose de parfait comédien d'une pièce tragique et imita à la perfection son collègue, « Il rentre quand Valentine ? », « Valentine me manque ! Quand reviendra-t-il ? » -

L'Allemand se penche un peu en arrière, dans une tentative d'éviter toute violence et effusion de sang, mais ne peut se soustraire au regard violet de son collègue. Reprenant une meilleure contenance, l'Alraune poursuit sur une voix plus basse et doucereuse :

_ À moins que tu ais honte de ton acte passé ?  
_ Je n'ai pas honte ! Jamais je n'aurais honte de mes gestes ! explose Sylphide, Valentine aurait préféré mourir que d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, comme nous tous !  
_ Tout doux mon minou ! répondit le Spectre à la chevelure violette, Ton manque de réaction m'a juste surpris...

Sylphide a les lèvres plissées et son regard furieux lance des couteaux. Pour un peu, il ne retiendrait plus son poison.

_ Je n'y vois pas de honte, mais de la peur.

Les deux autres se tournent dans un même mouvement vers Gordon. Le Minotaure croise les bras sur sa poitrine, comme souvent. Sa voix reste plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée.

_ Si c'est Valentine, je ne pense pas qu'il parle. Non seulement parce que ce n'est pas son genre et ce serait ses paroles contre les nôtres. Mais, si enquête il y a, l'un des Juges sera autorisé à lire nos Livres. Notre acte ne nous coûtera ni le fouet, ni un emprisonnement, ni nos postes. Juste nos têtes, sans possibilité de nous expliquer.  
_ Mais merde à la fin ! Je me fiche de mon poste !

Sous la force du poing du Spectre de l'étoile céleste de la Victoire, le bureau se fissure – elle va être dure à expliquer au Seigneur Rhadamanthe celle-là. Queen opte pour une retraite stratégique, rapide et efficace, loin de la fureur du Basilic.

_ Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Valentine ! _Mon_ Valentine ! Et non une pâle copie !

Sylphide essaye de se tenir au bureau, il finit par se laisser glisser le long du meuble. Un sanglot secoue ses épaules. Le fier et puissant Spectre d'Hadès, ce guerrier sanguinaire, fait bien pâle figure ainsi replié sur lui-même.

Il a attendu pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années sans que Valentine ne donne forme de mort. Il a attendu, espéré sans rien attendre d'autre en retour que l'apparition de son ( _ex_ -)compagnon. Et maintenant, après un demi-siècle passé, le Belge prend conscience qu'il se peut qu'ils ne puissent jamais être réunis de nouveau.

Ses collègues ne prononcent mots, reculent juste un peu pour ne pas être touché par le venin pur qui s'échappe en volute de fumée autour de leur collègue comme une bulle de protection. Ils ne sont toujours pas immunisés contre cette caractéristique. Personne ne l'a été. Pas même Valentine. Encore moins leur Seigneur.  
À en croire les multiples boursoufflures violacée sur le corps de Sylphide, lui-même ne supporte pas l'exposition à son propre poison à l'état pur.

_ Il n'y a pas d'intérêt à vivre sans _mon_ Valentine.

Queen prend une moue faussement peinée. Le porteur de Harpie ne lui manque pas pour un sous. C'était un brave gars, un bon combattant, un acharné du travail, mais rien d'autre. À vrai dire, la dernière fois, l'Allemand avait même été heureux que son collègue naisse sans être lui-même, d'avoir pu jouer avec lui telle une poupée de chiffon avant d'assister à son exécution aux premières loges. Bien sûr, jamais il n'en dirait quoi que ce soit à Sylphide, Queen est loin d'être suicidaire. Alors il s'assoit à côté du camarade. Un camarade auquel, au contraire de Valentine, il porte un vif intérêt réel et solide.

_ Si c'est un p'tit nouveau, je t'accompagnerai aux archives pour savoir où il est maintenant. C'est promis.

De nouveau simple spectateur silencieux, Gordon ne prononce mot. Ce qui n'empêche pas une certaine haine de couler dans ses veines.

Rhadamanthe ne se présente effectivement pas du reste de la journée. Le Tribunal tourne au ralenti, et les trois Spectres subissent les foudres communes d'Eaque et de Rune. Une fois ne fut pas coutume, le Porteur du Balrog s'était retrouvé à la charge du Tribunal de Minos. Alors qu'il parvienne à gérer seul la totalité des jugements qui lui sont attribués et que ses confrères ne suivent pas le rythme en étant trois, lui hérisse plus que tout le poil.

Au retour du Juge, le lendemain, aucun ne lui fait la moindre remarque sur son absence. Après tout, leur Juge a tout un tas de responsabilités, il ne peut être sur tous les fronts !  
La vraie raison de ce silence étant –bien évidemment- que Rhadamanthe est d'une humeur massacrante, à tel point qu'un seul de ses regards pourrait tuer quelqu'un.  
Le groupe travaille donc en silence, sans quitter une seule fois leurs dossiers des yeux, de peur de s'attirer les foudres plus que mécontente de la Wyvern.

Pourtant, Queen ne tient bientôt plus en place. Sans la moindre complexité, il se précipite dans le bureau du Juge, bien décidé à éclaircir un point primordial au plus vite.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux. gronde Rhadamanthe sans lever les yeux  
_ Oh ? s'empourpre l'Alraune prit au dépourvu le joue rouge pivoine, il se passe une main fébrile dans ses mèches folles, Vous aviez remarqué ?

Son Juge lui accord un regard lasse, à la limite de l'explosion, avant de retourner à son travail. Queen continue de bafouiller un temps encore. La réaction de son Seigneur lui venait tout juste de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Sans mentir, l'Alraune est plus qu'heureux de cette réflexion, au point de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Il se sent juste un peu vexer que la première personne à avoir remarqué ce changement soit son supérieur direct.  
Queen finit par reprendre contenance en se tapotant un peu les joues :

_ Je suis très touché que vous ayez remarqué, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça…

Il continue sur sa lancée, sûr d'avoir entendu le Surplis de la Wyvern gronder de colère.

_ En allant récupérer des dossiers chez Rune, j'ai croisé Fyodor en pleine discussion avec Myû.  
_ Queen, pour la dernière fois. Si tu as le moindre problème avec eux, ou qu'ils ne font pas leur travail c'est à Minos que tu dois t'adresser. C'est lui leur supérieur. Si Minos joue encore aux abonnés absents, c'est Rune que tu vas voir. Tu peux disposer.  
_ Je n'ai pas de problème avec eux, ils étaient à leur poste. Ils ont juste parlé d'une missive de Cheshire à vos frères Juges.  
_ Grand bien m'en fasse.

Queen se mord les lèvres. Rhadamanthe vient de s'arrêter d'écrire, la plume tapotant le parchemin de manière bien trop régulière. Autant dire que l'énervement est palpable. Alors l'Alraune saute à pieds joints dans le tas, tant pis pour les répercussions futures :

_ Est-ce vrai que le Surplis de la Harpie a été rapatrié à Guidecca ?

Le silence fait règne.  
Queen a toute l'attention du Juge, et le regard glacé l'oblige à baisser les yeux.

_ C'est qu'on s'inquiète un peu… À ne pas le revoir ici.  
_ Vous m'en direz tant.

La voix est plate, si dénuée de tout sentiment que l'Alraune ne sait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Ou s'il a bien fait de venir voir son supérieur à un moment où ce dernier est prêt à exploser à la moindre étincelle de contrariété.

_ Ce qu'il se passe à Guidecca ne vous regarde pas.  
_ Valentine est notre collègue, Sire.  
_ Il vous aide surtout bien à gérer les dossiers.

Queen n'arrive pas à parler. La tête toujours dirigée vers le sol, il se sent mise à nu et démasqué.  
Son calvaire prend pourtant fin assez rapidement, à son grand étonnement :

_ Oui. La Harpie est revenue.  
_ Pourquoi n'est-il pas à son poste ?  
_ Si tu écoutes aux portes, écoute jusqu'au bout. Valentine a les Fièvres des Enfers. Retourne à ton poste.

Queen peut être persistant, capricieux et horriblement collant quand il s'y met, il sait se retirer le moment venu. Son Seigneur est tellement tendu que le Porteur de l'Alraune ne veut pas se risquer à subir sa colère en imposant sa présence. Il s'incline donc et s'en va en toute hâte.

À peine passe-t-il la porte que Sylphide l'attrape par le bras et le plaque contre le mur sans se soucier une seule seconde du bruit et des dégâts qu'il pourrait causer. La douleur est vide, mais Queen parvient à rester stoïque.

_ Tu joues à quoi là ?  
_ Toi, tu joues à quoi ? siffle l'Alraune, On ne compte plus les siècles où tu étais fourré avec Valentine. Il est absent pendant des années, et au moment où une rumeur circule à son sujet, tu ne réagis même pas ?

Le Porteur du Basilic n'a pas de réponse. Son collègue se dégage se son emprise sans grand problème.

_ Va lui parler. Avant qu'il ne pose trop de questions. S'ils ne s'en pose déjà pas.

oOo

C'est Sylphide qui lui apporte le dernier dossier de la journée. Et comme Queen, le Porteur du Basilic s'éternise :

_ Seigneur.  
_ Sylphide.  
_ Est-ce vrai ?  
_ Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?  
_ Valentine. Est-ce vrai que Valentine est de retour ?

Un Livre ne ment pas. C'est le dossier des morts, les moments de la vie de l'âme, et de sa mort pour les Spectres. Il n'y a aucun mensonge et il est impossible d'y inventer quoi que ce soit.  
Rhadamanthe doute pourtant sur le contenu de celui de Valentine. Juste à cause du regard de Sylphide, des yeux remplis d'espoir à l'idée de retrouver son compagnon.

Depuis qu'il est Juge, il en a vu passer des menteurs, des tueurs, des escrocs et des ingénus. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient ce regard si franc, si fragile au point de voler en éclat à la moindre réponse négative. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la voix si chevrotante en mentionnant leur victime. Alors, soit Sylphide excelle dans l'art du mensonge, soit sa stabilité psychiatrique est à contrôler. Parce qu'un livre ne peut mentir et il y est impossible d'y faire changer quoi que ce soit par une tierce personne.

_ Oui. Il est revenu.

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued -

À bientôt !


	6. VI

Aucune excuse pour le retard. Y a juste... un tas de trucs qui s'est passé. Et pouf, nous voilà déjà en novembre.  
Le temps passe trop vite quand même.

Si les choses bougent dans ce chapitre ? Plus ou moins.  
Faut que j'avance, donc quand même plus que moins.

Je voulais un Rhadamanthe humain et bestial - pas autant que Valentine, certes. Pour moi c'est un pari réussit.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Deadly Valentine  
** Chapitre Six

 _Milieu du XXIe siècle – fin 2040's – Juillet_

Les souvenirs sont assez flous, mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Sylphide avait déjà vu des damnés se faire arracher leurs âmes par des harpies, lorsqu'il accompagnait son amant dans la forêt d'Épines. Les corps sans identités alloués aux morts le temps de leurs tâches de rédemptions ne se débattent pas lors du processus.  
Ils hurlent, ils crient, ils pleurent, mais jamais ils ne cherchent à se dérober.

Suite à ces spectacles peu ragoûtants, que seules les harpies et son compagnon semblent apprécier, Sylphide, jusqu'alors, supposait que les macchabés ne se débattent pas par leur manque de volonté. Il comprend aujourd'hui, que cette supposition est fausse.  
La sensation de se faire arracher l'âme est indescriptible, si ce n'est affirmer que la douleur est insupportable, au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Sans oublier qu'un corps sans âme ne peut fonctionner.  
Peu importe combien Sylphide veut se débattre ou au minimum, poser une main réconfortante sur la nuque de Valentine, ses membres n'obéissent pas. Seul un cri inhumain franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand son ( _ex_ )compagnon commence à extirper son âme à la seule force de sa mâchoire.

Une seconde ou une éternité, Sylphide ignore combien de temps dure la torture, jusqu'à espérer qu'elle se termine au plus vite. (Ce n'est pas grave s'il meurt. Valentine n'aura fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.)

La douleur et l'étouffement provoqué par l'extirpation de son âme s'écroulent aussi vite qu'un château de cartes soufflé par le vent, le laissant pantelant. Il entend Valentine glapir à côté de son oreille, ses serres délaissent le buste du Surplis du Basilic alors qu'il est brutalement entraîné en arrière.

_ Aucun Spectre n'est autorisé à manger les âmes. Première règle des Enfers. Tu le sais Valentine.

Perdu dans la souffrance et le début d'inconscience, Sylphide réussit à déterminer le timbre de voix du Seigneur Rhadamanthe, suivit de nombreux gémissements plaintifs, comparables à des pleures de supplices. Le lieutenant suppose également aux bruissements d'ailes perpétuels, que les harpies s'agitent bien mécontentes du changement de situation. Mais aucune d'elle ne les approche.

Non sans mal, le Juge ceinture d'un bras le ventre de son subalterne méconnaissable, tandis que son autre main disponible appuie sur les mâchoires : le plus jeune ne peut ni refermer la bouche, ni chercher à le mordre. Une fois avait suffi – la morsure se referme à peine d'ailleurs.  
Rhadamanthe le traine dans un coin de la pièce, le force à s'allonger au sol, le retient d'une jambe pour se libérer d'une main afin d'attraper un objet proche d'une table basse détruite.

Les harpies grondent les unes après les autres, les plus enhardis claquent du bec, sans pour autant s'avancer vers le Juge des Enfers. Elles se contentent de lui tourner autour, l'appréhension se lit bien plus dans leur posture que leur tentative de se montrer menaçantes et dissuasives.

_ Comme tu sais ce qui t'arrive quand tu tentes d'en manger une.

Sylphide parvient à se redresser sur ses coudes, le souffle court et son corps s'agitant en décalé par rapport aux ordres de son cerveau. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, le silence nouveau le surprend. Les harpies ont arrêté leur vacarme. Maintenant toutes réunies dans un coin de la pièce, elles observent avec lui, le Juge attacher une muselière au visage de Valentine.

Le jeune homme se débat comme il peut, cherche à s'arracher ce masque avec ses serres en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens, jusqu'à prendre des positions des plus improbables. Rhadamanthe, non aidé par tous ses mouvements, ne lâche pas les liens, ni l'affaire. Ses gestes sont durs, surement douloureux pour son subalterne par les geignements qu'il pousse, mais l'Anglais sait qu'au moindre relâchement, le gamin parviendra à prendre la fuite dans un coin impraticable de cette ancienne chambre, avant de chercher une nouvelle fois à dérober une âme. La sienne, celle de Sylphide, ou de la première personne qui rentrera.

Or, une punition est une punition.

Il comprend que son subalterne n'est plus lui-même depuis quelques années maintenant, s'il se fie aux éléments reçus à ce jour. Mais les Enfers ne peuvent se permettre qu'il continue à manger des âmes à longueur de journée, pour se sustenter ou pour combler une envie subite de tuer quelqu'un. Comme maintenant. Ou comme avec lui, quelques mois en arrière.  
Les Juges avaient bien noté un nombre considérable d'âmes manquantes au cours des dernières années. Jamais l'un d'eux auraient pu croire que c'était la faute de son ancien lieutenant.

La muselière correctement attachée, il relâche le jeune Chypriote. Le gamin ne s'en rend pas compte, occupé à essayer de retirer cette chose qui lui comprime le bas du visage pour l'empêcher de se nourrir. (Il déteste avoir quelque chose sur le visage. Il étouffe. Il étouffe. Il _é-tou-ffe_!)

Un gémissement piteux franchit ses lèvres lorsque l'humain lui reparle. Il ne saisit pas tout. Ce n'est pas – _plus_ \- son langage. Il saisit néanmoins les menaces dans le ton, instinctivement, il arrête de bouger. C'est toujours mieux quand on ne bouge plus. Le prédateur se lasse plus vite. Parce que c'est moins drôle dans la proie bouge moins. La Doyenne le lui a appris à la chasse, et c'est bien vrai. Il n'y a que lors du repas que le prédateur aime quand la proie de ne se débat plus après tout, c'est bien plus facile à manger !

_ Je reviendrai te la retirer plus tard. Si une autre te la retire, non seulement je te la laisserai plus longtemps, mais en plus, elle en aura une aussi.

Rhadamanthe n'empêche pas une harpie d'approcher. Son subalterne se roule contre elle, cache son visage dans les plumes brunes et piaille son inconfort elle ne cherche pas à lui retirer la muselière. Chacune connait le risque. Y compris la Doyenne pour avoir due porter une muselière, posée par Perséphone elle-même.

La jeune harpie ne se prive pas en revanche de claquer du bec et battre des ailes pour faire partir le Juge et son subalterne dont la présence est non-désirée.

Le blond obéit. Il n'est pas suicidaire au point de provoquer une seconde fois le groupe de femmes-oiseaux

Il ne se demande pas si son autre subalterne peut se relever Rhadamanthe l'attrape de lui-même par une épaulette, l'oblige à se redresser sur ses jambes flageolantes, et le pousse sans ménagement ni aucune délicatesse vers la sortie. Sylphide, plus vide qu'une poupée de chiffons, ne proteste pas. Derrière, les harpies se contentent du spectacle, à ne plus gronder sur le Juge.

Le Porteur du Basilic ne proteste pas plus lorsqu'il est sauvagement propulser au sol du couloir, sur lequel, il s'échoue lamentablement aux pieds de sa déesse. Sylphide n'ose pas relever la tête, n'ose même pas se mettre à genoux. La honte de son geste passé lui grignotant alors toute sa suffisance.

_ Nous-  
_ J'ai entendu et suivit l'échange Rhadamanthe. Nous allons poursuivre dans mon bureau. Je pense que nous serons plus à l'aise et à l'abri d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes.

Sylphide se relève, ses yeux vissés sur le sol.

_ Je ne peux que me réjouir de la douleur de ta honte.

Perséphone est connue pour être une déesse douce et à l'écoute. Peu sont ceux l'ayant vu en colère. Même les pires bêtises de ses enfants ne l'avaient jamais sorti de ses gongs – et seuls les Titans savent à quel point Mélinoé et Macaria regorgent d'imagination pour leurs bêtises ! Sous ces énormes couches de douceur, il y a également la fermeté et l'appui incontesté qu'elle offre aux décisions de son époux.  
En ce moment présent, le Spectre du Basilic ne sait dire au quel visage de Perséphone il va avoir droit.

Il la suit, muet, après avoir été une nouvelle fois redressé par son supérieur. Ses jambes sont encore tremblantes et son corps épuisé de son altercation avec son ( _ex_ )compagnon. Sylphide n'émet aucune protestation, Perséphone l'épargne déjà et lui laisse pour quelques temps encore sa tête sur les épaules.

Le Juge ferme la marche. Et bien qu'il sait que son subalterne n'oserait prendre la fuite de ses responsabilités, il joue avec son cosmos et jouit de voir son cadet rentrer toujours plus la tête dans les épaules.

Le bureau de leur déesse est un antre fleurit de mille et une couleurs et odeurs. Quelques papillons de Myû voltigent çà et là, butinent les fleurs et se reposent sur les différents portants de part et d'autres de la pièce, ailes déployées pour des tableaux uniques et féériques. L'atmosphère n'a rien à voir avec la chambre où se repose Valentine.  
Plus chaleureux et plus calme aussi.

Un Fairy chemine jusqu'à la main de la déesse.

_ Je ne veux qu'aucun Spectre ne me dérange. Excepté en cas d'extrême urgence.

Le papillon s'en va, suivit des autres, en une petite nuée multicolore. L'ambiance chaleureuse chute drastiquement. La décoration reste identique, l'aura de sa déesse elle, n'est que froideur.  
D'un geste de la main, Perséphone le décharge de son Surplis –qui retrouve sa forme totémique dans un coin de la pièce- et lui tire une chaise. Sylphide s'y assoit sans demander son reste, toujours incapable de rencontrer son regard. La déesse prend appuie sur son bureau tandis que Rhadamanthe préfère un verre de scotch sur le fauteuil en cuir du fond.

_ De la création de vos Surplis, ces derniers n'ont rendus fous leur porteur qu'à de rares occasions. Valentine en est le septième.

La voix de Perséphone est lente, si basse que ses paroles sont à méprendre à des chuchotements. Sylphide déglutit, un frisson remonte le long de son échine.

_ Cependant, à la différence des autres, Harpie sait qu'elle n'est qu'un Surplis. Elle agit de la sorte pour protéger son porteur. C'est le deuxième à qui ça arrive.

La Reine du monde Souterrain se redresse, fait quelques pas avant de se détourner vers l'une des fenêtres donnant sur une cour déserte, les bras croisés dans son dos :

_ Si le Surplis agit de telle sorte à rendre fou son Porteur, tu imagines bien que ce n'est pas pour quelques pots cassés. Alors, quand le premier cas fut révélé, nous avons établis un protocole. J'ai ouvert son Livre.

Sylphide n'ose plus respirer. Bien que Perséphone ne le fixe pas de manière directe, il sent ses yeux orangés lourds de reproche et de promesses de mille et une souffrances sur lui.

_ Tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué dans les moindres détails pourquoi tu as tué ton âme sœur de sang-froid, tu ne quitteras pas ce bureau Sylphide. Il y a une maigre chance que je ne te tue pas, alors tu as fort intérêt à être honnête avec moi, et de me tout raconter, de tes sombres motivations à ton acte impardonnable. Dans. Les. Moindres. Détails.

oOo

Doucement, se fichant d'une possible morsure et ne souhaitant ne pas effrayer son subordonné, Rhadamanthe pose la main dans la nuque frêle de ce dernier. Comme Praline il y a des siècles en arrière, la peau est glacée sous ses doigts. Alors, sans se presser, il masse cette partie du corps et la réchauffe, jusqu'à ce que Valentine se détende.

Le garçon lâche un bruit rauque de contentement.

_ Sylphide nous a tout dit. Notre Dame s'est retenue de le tuer de ses propres mains. Je crois qu'elle veut qu'il paie. Je n'aurais pas été aussi clément. Je suppose aussi qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle repousse l'échéance. Elle a la sensation qu'il ne dit pas tout…

Puis il parle pour ne rien dire, pour couvrir le silence étouffant. Les harpies les entourent, endormies les unes sur les autres pour se tenir chaud. Noisette veille sur la petite troupe, serrée dans les bras de son maître.  
Rhadamanthe raconte les changements apportés aux Enfers ses dernières années, la nouvelle salle de jugement, les nouveaux bureaux, les derniers potins des tribunaux. Il évoque Kagaho et sa manie de tout brûler. D'Eaque qui s'est entiché de Rune. De Cheshire qui remplit à merveille son poster de messager, même s'il dort le reste du temps. Les disputes et les réconciliations entre Myû et Pharaon à longueurs de temps. Mélinoé qui va de temps à autre effrayer les humains dans le dos de ses parents en étant couverte par le Seigneur Thanatos, Macaria qui apprend Cerbère à ne pas baver sur les populations des Enfers sans grand succès.  
Puis Rhadamanthe parle de la fin des Guerres entres les Sanctuaires. Poséidon leur rend visite en été dans l'optique d'embêter Hadès. Il parle de la Paix, des rencontres avec les émissaires. Il lui énonce la plupart des Traités et les lui récite comme pour l'aider à les mémoriser pour quand il reviendra. Il râle sur les réunions pour préserver cette Paix parce qu'Athéna réclame un tas de choses stupides, que même le Chevalier de Pégase trouve idiot (c'est dire !). Il évoque l'enfermement de Pandore dans le palais et ses sorties limitées depuis qu'elle avait tenté de faire capoter la Paix. Plus aucun risque de la croiser à tous les recoins des Enfers, ni de l'entendre hurler sur des rapports incomplets.

Sous ses doigts, au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, la peau se réchauffe.

Leur regard se croise de nouveau. Pendant un instant fugace, le Juge peut voir dans les pupilles rosées autre chose que de l'animosité et il retrouve le subalterne qu'il a toujours connu.

Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu.

Avec du temps, il est possible que Valentine revienne parmi eux, comme il l'a toujours été.

oOo

Queen et Gordon sont toujours à leur poste, signant et consignant une montagne de dossiers en retard. Les leurs, ceux que Sylphide n'a pas pu faire avant son départ et ceux dont aurait pu s'occuper Valentine. L'heure est avancée, c'est un fait. En revanche, Rhadamanthe ne peut pas en dire autant sur l'état de leur travail de ses deux autres lieutenants.  
Le Juge retient un rire sans joie. A quoi s'attendait-il exactement ? Comment peut-il espérer que ses subordonnés puissent gérer à eux seuls cette quantité de travaux, alors qu'ils ont par le passé pris l'habitude de délaisser leur charge à leur camarade ? Alors qu'ils se sont amputés eux-mêmes d'une aide en participant à l'exécution de ce dit-camarade ?

Rhadamanthe veut les dépasser lentement. Corps et âmes. Il veut entendre leurs cris, leurs supplices. Les mots de Sylphide jouent encore dans son esprit, rendant cette volonté à détruire ses subordonnés toujours plus grande. Même s'il va à l'encontre des décisions de sa déesse, il veut leur faire payer cette confiance mise en lambeau.  
Il est hors de question de repenser au regard de Valentine, ou au Livre de son Procureur. S'il y pense, il ne se retiendra pas.  
(Au fond de son esprit, Wyvern ne peut que consentir à ce futur traitement. Elle gronde de joie et d'impatience, à en guider d'une aile autoritaire son Porteur à accomplir ses désirs sanglants. Elle n'est pas contre une petite pluie de sang pour le dîner du soir, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir s'allonger sur un tas d'or.)

_ Seigneur Rhadamanthe ! Nous ne vous attendions pas de sitôt ! Votre entrevue avec ses Majestés s'est-elle bien déroulée ? s'exclame Queen tout en se relevant précipitamment pour un salut protocolaire

Il agit comme si de rien n'est. Comme s'il n'avait pas tué l'un des leurs avec l'aide de deux de ses pairs. Et lui, l'un des trois _Juges_ des Enfers s'est fait avoir par leurs beaux discours, jusqu'à mettre en doute le Livre de son subalterne le plus dévoué.  
Plus ses pensées affluentes avec les souvenirs, plus l'envie de son Surplis devient sienne. À son tour, Rhadamanthe veut leur faire mordre la poussière. Il veut les dépecer. Il veut les tuer de manière lente et suffocante. Il veut se repentir de leurs chaires, il veut écouter les craquements de leurs os et surtout apprécier la chaleur de leurs sangs. Il veut jusqu'à sentir son ses doigts, les deux cœurs s'arrêter de battre.

Le changement d'atmosphère fait frémir les deux Spectres. Queen parvient à garder un sourire de connivence plaqué sur son visage, y compris avec le manque de réponse :

_ S-Sylphide n'est pas avec vous ? s'enquit son lieutenant la voix moins assurée que ce qu'il souhaiterait paraître  
_ Occupé.

Gordon replace sa plume dans l'encrier sans quitter son supérieur du regard. Il se lève également par des gestes d'une lenteur calculée, allant jusqu'à retenir son propre souffle.  
Lui et son compagnon ne sont pas sourds. Ils ont bien entendu le grognement mangé du Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Après des siècles de servitude à ses côtés, c'est un secret de Polichinelle. Si le Juge grogne, ce qui suivra n'est jamais bon signe. (Le seul à ne pas l'avoir vraiment compris est Zélos. Mais Zélos est une cause quelque peu perdue. Et ce n'est pas tout à fait le moment de penser à cet idiot rampant…)

Leur Juge avance. Si Gordon préfère contourner son bureau à pas mesurés, Queen se contente de courber l'échine et reculer à mesure que son supérieur avance vers lui. Montrer soumission à une Wyvern enragée, dont l'aura meurtrière englobe la pièce est l'un de seuls moyens de survie à sa disposition. Son dos percute alors le mur, au même endroit où, quelques mois plus tôt, Sylphide l'y avait coincé.

L'idée de se défendre de ses lianes lui est impossible il est incapable de lever la main sur son supérieur. Alors, quand il ressent le cosmos du Juge Anglais augmenter brusquement, il se contente de fermer les yeux au plus fort. Par expérience, pour en avoir subi quelques-uns en entrainement, il sait qu'un _Greeding Roar_ n'est jamais d'une douceur exemplaire. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas un _Greatest Caution_.  
L'estomac noué, le souffle coupé, les paupières si fermées au point que des étincelles multicolores dansent dans ses yeux, Queen attend un coup qui ne vient pas.

_ J'vais être franc. J'devrais être celui qui gronde et grogne.

Rhadamanthe, coupé dans son élan vengeur sans qu'il n'ait pu s'y attendre, se retrouve avec des feuilles volantes dans les mains, dont les bords sont quelque peu carbonisés.  
Loin de s'émouvoir de la colère de la vouivre, un Spectre de l'un de ses frères se tient devant lui, décomplexé, et dont son visage n'offre qu'un agacement profond.

_ Ma journée ne sera pas finit tant que tout cette paperasse inutile ne sera pas réglée. Et j'ai promis à Sui de passer la soirée avec lui. Alors vous êtes gentils et vous me signez tout ça. Maintenant.

Dixit Kagaho. Ou l'art (non)subtil de désamorcer une bombe en donnant des ordres à l'un de ses supérieurs. Non, non. Eaque s'en plaint souvent, sans jamais perdre son sourire amusé ou bien décidé à le refourguer à Minos ou à lui, ou cherché tout simplement à lui inculquer un peu d'obéissance. Pourtant, il lui en faudrait à ce volatile pyromane, de l'obéissance.  
Son ordre n'a rien de subtil. Certes. Mais, considérant le personnage, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ( _a_ )typique.

(Wyvern gronde encore. Si elle ne peut avoir sa douche de sang frais sous excuse de violence, elle veut un autre jouet pour compensation. Et ce qu'elle veut, elle l'a toujours.)

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued -

 **Omake**. _VIIe siècle avant JC – l'art d'apprendre à s'occuper des harpies_

Dire que Valentine est dans un sale état, serait un euphémisme. Après plusieurs mois d'attente et de patience, il supporte les effluves du venin du Basilic. Comme son Seigneur, le Porteur du Surplis de la Harpie n'étouffe plus en la présence de son compagnon d'arme.  
Étant une personne bon-mort (bien trop pour son propre bien), le jeune homme a souhaité fêter cette réussite par une longue étreinte au corps-à-corps avec son ami. Cependant, si son organisme interne semble désormais immunisé, son corps est encore dans l'incapacité à surmonter l'acidité du poison.

Lors de l'étreinte, aucun des deux spectres ne revêtaient leur surplis respectif. Une erreur stupide qui n'a pas réussi au Procureur de la Wyvern.

Valentine est couvert de brûlures de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'est pas plaisant à voir. Ce ne doit pas être non plus plaisant à supporter. C'est surement sur cette pensée qu'il a fini par céder. Une autre marque de faiblesse à faire disparaître au plus vite !

_ Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner, Seigneur Rhadamanthe !

Le Juge ne lui donne aucune attention particulière (surtout pas quand le jeune Spectre lui lance ce sourire de bienheureux stupide) essayant de ne pas regretter ce choix d'accepter d'aider dans cette tâche ingrate qu'est de nourrir les harpies. Son statut lui permet des fonctions bien plus importantes et intéressantes pour le bon fonctionnement des Enfers. Surtout que c'est lui qui porte les quelques bourses remplit de chocolats nécessaires.

D'un autre côté, au vu de l'état des mains du jeune spectre, ce n'est pas lui qui pourrait porter quoi que ce soit.

Malgré leurs accords, la Doyenne n'est pas du genre à laisser passer quelqu'un sur son territoire. Valentine est apparue comme étant la petite exception qui confirme la règle. Rhadamanthe ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que ce serait suite à une marque d'acharnement, à venir tous les jours, armé de sucreries chocolatés jusqu'aux dents, que la Doyenne s'est laissée convaincre.  
Ce serait une chose bien idiote. Et qui correspondrait à cet écervelé trop bon pour son propre bien. Ils sont aux Enfers, pas au Paradis. Le Juge essayera de lui en parler. Et de supprimer ce sourire idiot sur le visage de son jeune lieutenant au plus vite !

_ Bonjour !

Non, foi de Juge, la soudaine exclamation de son subordonné ne l'a pas fait sursauter et encore moins sourire face à tant de bonne humeur ! La présence soudaine de quelques harpies venues les saluer, perchées sur quelques arbres pour certaines ou accrochées à des cadavres pour d'autres non plus ne le dérange pas. Il a vu pire. Il a assisté à pire. Et il a fait pire.

La Doyenne, fidèle à elle-même, reste sur son promontoire attitré, tout en posant sur eux un regard aussi aiguisé que les meilleures lames des hommes.  
Juge ou non, l'ancien roi reconnait qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise et encore moins confiant en sa présence. Valentine ne perd pas son stupide sourire, et lui fait même lever le bras :

_ J'apporte les rations quotidiennes. Qui a faim ?

L'assemblée des femmes-oiseaux se redresse d'un même mouvement, et avant que la Doyenne ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elles se sont toutes rassemblées en arc de cercle devant eux, les plus jeunes devant, les plus grandes derrières. Rhadamanthe ne sut dire ce qui l'impressionne le plus entre le fait que les harpies soient silencieuses ou leur improbable obéissance.

_ Je ne peux pas vous servir moi-même pour aujourd'hui, alors, exceptionnellement, c'est le Seigneur Rhadamanthe, Spectre de l'étoile céleste de la Férocité qui a accepté de m'accompagner !

Au final, le plus impressionnant sur les nombreuses paires d'yeux braqué sur lui en un battement de cil et l'agitation d'un mouvement d'excitation à l'impatience de recevoir la denrée quotidienne tant attendue.

_ Soyez gentilles avec lui s'il-vous-plait !

Alors qu'il ouvre le sac pour commencer la distribution (sous des piaillements de joie) le Juge blond jure que son subordonné sentira l'entrainement passer le lendemain. Et il n'aura plus ce stupide sourire collé sur son visage. Sérieusement, à force de sourire de la sorte, n'avait-il pas mal aux zygomatiques ?  
Occupé à déguster leur portion du jour (chocolat noir aromatisé au melon), les harpies se détournèrent d'eux. Valentine attira Rhadamanthe vers une souche d'arbre pour s'y asseoir. Rien à voir avec les fauteuils du tribunal, mais toujours mieux que de rester debout le temps qu'une femme-oiseau ne vienne réclamer la suite de son repas.

_ Alors, vous avez Noire, Lait et Blanche par là. Caramel, Framboise, Fraise, Cassis, Praline et Noisette sont les sans-becs. Ducasse, Verveine et Fraise sont les plus âgées après la Doyenne. Ne leur dites pas, je ne suis pas sensé connaître leur âge. Par-là, il y a Chocolatine, Fleur-de-Sel, Menthe, Goyave, Weiss, Henner, Citron et sa jumelle Orange. Les jumelles harpies sont encore plus rares que les jumeaux vous savez ? Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être possible dans un œuf ! Et là, ce sont Frangipane, Marcolini, Hermé, Genin, Fouquette, Servant, Leanidas et Candy. Vanille embête Li Chu pour avoir une meilleure branche, je crois. Fondante et Amère se détestent mutuellement, sauf en combat. Mucilage est très attachante, mais elle bave beaucoup. Et avec la Doyenne, c'est Cabosse, Théobromine, et Grué. Gianduja et Nougatine sont celles qui s'occupent de la petite dernière, Cloiseau ! Elle est sorti du Nid hier, c'est pour ça qu'elle est si craintive…

Rhadamanthe en aurait attrapé des sueurs froides.  
Autant les lois, les prisons, il n'avait eu aucune mal à les retenir. Mais, cette avalanche de noms, donnés plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière, cela dépassait l'entendement ! Sans nul doute qu'il oubliera bien vite cette histoire tout en ne froissant pas son subordonné –il l'espère- à ne pas retenir l'ensemble conséquent des noms.

Valentine était bien loin d'imaginer que son supérieur se donnait des sueurs froides, l'attention accaparée par une harpie. Cette dernière lui tourne un moment autour avant de donner un petit battement d'ailes pour aller sur ses genoux. D'un regard plaidoyant, elle frotte son visage dans le cou du jeune Spectre, qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire et tirer une moue désolée.

_ Je ne peux pas. Désolée Praline.

Piaillement.

_ Tu vois bien l'état de mes mains. Cela ne sera pas agréable.

Autre piaillement plus suppliant.

_ Que veut-t-elle ?  
_ Praline souhaite que je lui frotte la base de sa nuque. Les harpies adorent ça elles ne peuvent le faire elles-mêmes.  
_ Et entres elles ?  
_ Leurs bras sont des ailes, leurs serres aussi coupantes qu'une lame. Les sans bec mordent, celles qui ont un bec arrachent la peau. Elles ne se feront aucun bien à essayer de le faire entres elles, juste du mal.

Valentine penche le visage pour frotter son nez sur le front du petit fardeau sur ses genoux :

_ Mes mains sont inutiles pour le moment. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

À la surprise du Juge, la femme-oiseau reste là, et s'installe sur les genoux de Valentine. Il n'en remarque pas le sourire parfaitement idiot et béat de son subalterne – un sourire de plus ou de moins…

_ Elles te comprennent ?  
_ Aucune idée. Je me plais à le croire.

Valentine se penche volontiers en avant pour croquer dans une grosse pépite de chocolat que lui tend une autre harpie –Noisette, s'il se souvient bien, son subalterne a sorti tellement de noms loufoques à une vitesse folle pour chaque harpie que même sa mémoire de Juge n'a pas pu les associer à un visage. La monstrueuse femme piaille de contentement, dévore sa sucrerie amer d'un coup dents et s'en retourne vers les siens.

Praline tourne la tête vers le blond, cachant son visage jaloux de son maître.

Doucement, craintif de perdre sa main pour un coup de bec mal placé, Rhadamanthe la pose à l'arrière du crâne d'une jeune harpie –du moins, suppose-t-il qu'elle est jeune- et caresse cette dernière doucement. La femme oiseau se détend, ses petites lamentations d'inconfort maintenant métamorphosée en un piaillement plus doux. Surtout lorsque sa paume chaude, réchauffe la petite nuque froide.

_ Un mot à mes frères et tu nettoieras les couloirs du Tribunal avec tes ongles.  
_ Motus et bouche cousue, Monseigneur !  
_ Et retire moi ce sourire stupide de ton visage !

Valentine ne se contente que de retenir son rire. Surtout lorsque Praline s'effondre de bonheur sur les jambes de son supérieur, quémandant toujours plus de chaleur et de gratouilles. Il ne retient plus son rire quand quelques Harpies (Noire, Lait, Blanche, Caramel, Framboise ou encore Marcolini) attendent leur tour, à la queue leuleu, piaffant leur impatience de recevoir à leur tour quelques caresses bien méritées.

Menthe, pendant toute cette agitation, s'occupe de dérober quelques chocolats supplémentaires. Elle se fait malheureusement prendre sur le fait par Ducasse. Cette dernière récupère les pépites incriminées pour les remettre à la dernière-née, toujours au chaud dans les grains de paille du nid, Cloiseau,  
perchée sur sa branche, la Doyenne n'observe plus le Juge comme une potentielle menace. Et après un temps, alors que Noire passe seulement au bon soin de Rhadamanthe, elle plane jusqu'à la file. Elle n'est pas contre quelques caresses non plus et un peu de chaleur dans sa nuque. Si les humains comprenaient l'honneur qu'elle leur offrait, alors ils étaient peut être digne de confiance.

Pour la première fois, Rhadamanthe voit le visage de Valentine exprimée de la surprise plutôt qu'un sourire idiot, alors que lui Juge de son état est recalé au rang de masseur professionnel. (Mais au moins, les harpies ne l'attaquèrent plus lorsqu'il se rendait sur leur territoire, à en rendre jaloux ses frères.)

Il n'a pas réussi à apprendre à Valentine de perdre son sourire. Ce furent les Guerres Saintes qui l'ont volé à son subalterne petit à petit, la mort de Framboise acheva de lui grignoter sa joie. Rhadamanthe est presque à regretter la bonne humeur communicative et constante de son Procureur, ne se satisfait plus que de sa servitude à rude épreuve.

Sylphide lui a redonné une certaine joie, un sourire timide et doux, avec le genre de regard enamouré dégoulinant d'arc-en-ciel et de paillettes. Des regards au coin à tout va, les vêtements débraillés, les embrassades à chaque coin de couloir par-dessus un dossier (et Rhadamanthe leur hurlait de « faire ça en dehors des heures de travail et dans une chambre ! » parce qu'ils sont aux Enfers et non dans la maison de Cupidon, d'Aphrodite ou de le-Juge-ne-savait-encore-qui. Autant dire que ses subordonnés ont continué. Tant qu'ils faisaient correctement leur boulot, c'était suffisant.

Mais jamais Rhadamanthe ne retrouva l'enjoué Valentine.  
Car on dit que la Guerre change un Homme. Il en va de même pour les Morts.

* * *

La suite est déjà en préparation ! Par contre... de là à dire si je vais prendre moins d'un an à l'écrire... c'est une bonne question !

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs de chocolats, les noms des Harpies est un clin d'oeil au chocolat, dont quelques chocolatiers d'exceptions. De quoi faire un peu saliver. Parce que, comme l'a dit Rhad' dans un précédent chapitre : il fallait qu'il y ait un lien pour le chocolat.

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, une bonne reprise !

A bientôt !

Nelly ~


End file.
